


塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato

by horus_live



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Diplomacy, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus_live/pseuds/horus_live
Summary: 死生契阔的挚友，囚禁在塔中的情人，神的阴谋还是命运的作弄？和平时期暗潮汹涌，教皇艾俄洛斯何去何从？暗黑风权谋向正剧，时间在冥王篇之后（时代背景在二十世纪80末90初），每个人都有自己的阵营和立场，全体角色智商在线，所有的矛盾都是立场问题。CP只有：艾俄洛斯x黑撒加
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169570
Kudos: 2





	1. 零、正午的黑暗♊️

**Author's Note:**

> 正面描写有美化的人物（不分阵营）有：  
> 黑撒加，艾俄洛斯，蓝撒加（已故），迪斯马斯克，阿布罗狄，沙加，穆，艾欧里亚，修罗，卡妙，史昂  
> 正面反面（根据剧情需要会有一些原著提到过的缺/污点）描写都有的人物有：加隆，米罗，纱织，亚尔迪巴，童虎  
> 反面描写（有丑化）的人物有：安德烈亚斯，刻尔，奥丁，阿瑞斯  
> 【预警：作者非常讨厌那种把自己喜欢的角色捧上天，把别的角色都踩成渣的行为，但是也不会根据读者需求把ta喜欢的人物加光环】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有同样拥有梦想有追求的人，才会被撒加视为对等的朋友

我的爱人在塔尔塔罗斯

强大且温柔

神秘而脆弱

带走了我所有的激情和狂热

埋葬了我所有的梦想和期翼

然而每次想起

他靠在我肩头的温暖与安宁

我便心生暖意

无憾此生

“仁智勇兼具的艾俄洛斯，往后将由你接任教皇之位。”三月末的雅典已是初春时节，白色的阳光穿过高大优美的雕刻石柱，一缕缕透入宽敞的教皇厅，如同温柔的利剑。远处隐约传来知更鸟婉转的啼鸣，如笛般悠扬。  
“…是我？”半跪下来的艾俄洛斯抬起头，红色发带在晨风中飘扬。听到这句话已经是第二次了，然而他脸上的惊讶远超过十五年前。  
“我想推举你为教皇，与我相比，你无论在哪方面都更胜一筹…”耳畔响起十五年前，自己对噩梦惊醒的挚友兼竞争对手安慰的话语。然而当年在这里，教皇殿上传位的那一夜，自己却没有站出来那样说。  
后人皆记得落选者的不甘和掀起的腥风血雨，却没有人关心过，自己也曾为了这个位置舍弃了本该无忧无虑的童年和少年时代。当年的自己愿为圣域而战，如今也愿在和平年代贡献自己的才华。  
“属下知道了。”十三年后，他还是没有那样说。

清晨从射手宫醒来之后，艾俄洛斯很快发现了自己又重新复活的事实，圣战已经结束，这条命是女神对他出生入死的嘉奖。  
一直守在他身边的弟弟带他去了教皇殿，这是紫发的女神和首先被复活的教皇史昂吩咐过的。  
“恭喜，这是本该就是属于你的，哥哥。”在教皇厅的台阶上等待着自己的艾欧里亚身着一身随意的浅灰色亚麻套装，卸下了厚重的黄金战甲，宛如雅典大学里富有朝气的青年。阔别十三年、已经和自己一般高的弟弟笑容灿烂，宛如地中海正午纯白的阳光。  
依然是记忆中的白色房子，长长的石阶微微泛黄，路旁高大的油橄榄树宛如战神张开的臂膀，远处古老的橡树在微风中响起明快的沙沙声。路的尽头，湛蓝的天空万里无云，正如当年挚友明亮的眼睛。

“我回来了。”重新回到当年自己的房间，这曾是自己年少时爱过并生活过的家，虽然简陋，但能重新回归圣域真是太好了。  
“大家都复活了吗？”艾俄洛斯试探性地询问着，实际上他有太多事情想问弟弟，这些年，他错过的太多。  
“目前只剩摩羯、水瓶和双鱼宫的黄金圣斗士没有复活，女神复活大家也是需要时间的，差不多是一天一位的样子。”艾欧里亚事无巨细地介绍着，想到三天以后——等双鱼宫的战士复活之后，哥哥就要正式接任教皇，自己真心为他高兴。艾欧里亚甚至比自己哥哥更希望他能做得更好，特别是比那十三年更好。  
“和海界冥界的战争让圣域受损严重，最近大家都在忙着重建。米罗和我忙着训练新晋的白银和青铜，穆忙着修复圣衣，亚尔迪巴负责圣域建筑的重建工作，老师和教皇在打理内政事务，沙加在辅助女神，加隆和迪斯分别负责和海界冥界的外交事务。”弟弟借着介绍表达了心中的亲疏感，二十岁的黄金狮子并非没有心机，只是在自家哥哥面前，不自主地就开始掏心掏肺，仿佛要补上那些错过的时间。  
“巨蟹宫和处女宫毁得厉害，但现在已经开始重修了，估计还有一两个月，等大家都复活就要完工了。最近我和魔玲、卡西欧士、莎尔娜的主要精力都花在这上面，真是两项大工程。”艾欧里亚笑起来眼睛弯弯的，尽是藏不住的热情和真诚。  
“哥哥醒来前，我已经差人打扫了射手宫。你喜欢的书都放在书架上了，那本当年你读了一半的《利维坦》放在床边的小柜子上了，三天后就要搬到教皇宫了，所以条件可能还是有点简陋，哥哥你别介意啊。”

经历了内乱，海界，冥界的三场战争，昔日自己的家园，如今早已伤痕累累饱受摧残。要让圣域重回生机，艾俄洛斯知道自己身上的担子并不轻松，何况他已经失去了十五年。

在射手宫的门口白色大理石的石柱前，艾欧里亚和哥哥交代了后天一早教皇厅的早餐会安排后，正准备挥手道别。  
“等等！”艾俄洛斯盯着自己弟弟的背影，停顿了一下。后者仿佛预感到了什么，微微转过身来，然而眼睛不自然地撇向一边。“…双子座的撒加也复活了吗？他在哪里？”  
“…嗯。”艾欧里亚愣了一下，翠绿色的眼睛不自然地垂了下去：“他在…圣域的地牢里。”  
“地牢？为什么？因为在和冥界的战争中发动了雅典娜之惊叹了吗？”看到哥哥的表情变得认真起来，琥珀色的眼睛明亮而坦荡，却又如潭水般深不见底，艾欧里亚心头一紧。这是几个小时以来，自己一直在刻意回避的话题。但从哥哥醒来之后，艾欧里亚就预感到，其实哥哥最在意的，还是这个曾经杀人篡位夺他性命的人。  
“…并不是这个原因，雅典娜的惊叹大家基本都发动过…”也许是心存顾忌，或许是有些莫名的担心，并不想和兄长深入讨论这个话题。一直以来，那十三年仿佛一道永远的伤口，已成了圣域的禁忌，更是艾欧里亚的。虽然已不再是“叛徒的弟弟”，但胸中突然涌出的复杂感觉让他不愿说的太详细。“听说，他要呆在那接受神的惩罚。”

怎么会是这样？

不同于双鱼宫华美的玫瑰大道或处女宫宁谧的沙罗双树园，坐落于巨蟹宫和双子宫间的圣域地牢附近虽然树木成茵郁郁葱葱，但满眼的暗红色叶子仿佛快要烧尽的漫天大火，映衬下的周围建筑颇有一种惨白的废墟感。  
圣域的地牢，被称为光照射不进的地方。位于巨蟹宫边上，是一座嵌入地下的黑色之塔。人们说那里比黄泉比良坂更加恐怖，因为没有死亡的庇佑，痛苦永无终结。这座地下塔灯光幽暗，即使是阳光炽烈的正午，散发的气息也依旧阴森瘆人。“那是，呃，前教皇，为了镇压反对者建造的，没想到现在却把自己关了进去，真是讽刺啊。”想起艾欧里亚略带嘲讽的话，艾俄洛斯却并没有笑出来，经过一夜的思索，他还是决定要见他，这是他应该做、必须做也是注定做的。

十三年，曾经有很多话，想要和他说。但曾经的愤懑和怒火，都在时间的洪流之中磨平了，短暂的复活再见也是战斗迫在眉睫，无暇思索，使命感让他们一度微笑联手。然而如今和平来临，他却做不到假装一切没有发生，那些积压在岁月中的沉重情绪又涌上心头，使得思虑居然有些混乱了。

“撒加？”棕色的身影打开了底层走廊的门，听到了自己声音的回音。  
走廊尽头，却是一头黑色长发的男子静静坐在墙边。

“你是…？”红色的发带一震，记忆又闪回那个黑暗的午夜，那个举着黄金匕首刺杀女神的恶魔，这个人不是自己的挚友，不是忠于女神的黄金圣斗士，不是自己要见的人。  
“撒加，十三年前杀害你的人。”男子抬起头来，是自己熟悉的脸，然而红色的眸子却带着当年鲜少见过的邪邪的笑意，“恭喜艾俄洛斯大人登上教皇之位。”  
“…”神的结界密不透风，即使是异次元空间这种招式，也会留下痕迹，然而自己进来时候并没有发现任何迹象。对面的人是怎么知道这个消息的呢，难不成…艾俄洛斯沉默不语，琥珀色的眼睛打量着对方，这是个很麻烦的家伙。  
“他在哪？”艾俄洛斯的声音冰冷如北极冻土中千年从未融化的坚冰，仿佛对敌人一般的冷峻。  
“我就是。”不是那记忆里的蓝色影子。  
“我问那家伙在哪。”  
空气仿佛要凝固了，过了半晌，只听黑发的男子笑了笑，“失望了？复活的只有我。”  
红色的发带那点细微的颤动，被他看在眼里，红色的眼睛里又闪过一丝笑意。  
“为什么？”  
“也许这就是他刺杀神的代价吧。”  
“那些明明是你做的。”  
“那天晚上登上星楼的是他，下令追杀你的也是他，抱着教皇宝座不放十三年的还是他。”原本环抱膝盖的黑发男人换了个姿势，“这样罪孽深重的人，如果是战争时期，还有点用，比如继续做个背叛者报个信当个马前卒什么的；和平时期就难啦，你让他怎么面对为他牺牲生命的属下？更别提那帮临阵倒戈的家伙了。成王败寇，他不适合活在现在。”  
住口，不许你这么说！然而艾俄洛斯却没能说出口。“凡是在政治斗争中，失败的那一方，一定会在新的王者上任之后，一点点被架空，如果威胁大的话，便是身败名裂，成为史官笔下的昏君暴徒。”时年十四岁的少年撒加和自己分享着读《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》的感言，漂亮的蓝色长发在昏黄的灯光中拂过，神采飞扬，“这套剧情在历史长河中上演过无数次，并无新鲜之处，艾俄洛斯，你看，人性几千年来就没有改变过。”那时他们还充满少年意气，有梦有马，慷慨激昂。少年的眼睛比林间知更鸟卵的颜色更蓝，海蓝色的长发仿佛记忆深处与伊奥尼亚海相接的天空。

而如今的死亡是一切爱恨情仇的终结，但新生却不是美好的开始。自己歧路上的少年同伴，战争时候他可以流尽鲜血，和平时期却寸步难行。  
艾俄洛斯突然一阵难过，他很想为好友，或者说曾经的好友解释什么，张了张嘴却发现无从开口。

“不过，教皇之位我会还给你的。”  
“用不着你还！”艾俄洛斯几乎是脱口而出，教皇之位是女神和教皇史昂授予自己的，又不是面前这家伙给的，他有什么资格这么讲。“你让他出来。”  
面前的这个男人是对自己出手、杀死自己的凶手，又刚刚诋毁了自己曾经的好友，艾俄洛斯虽然感到非常失礼但没什么好语气。

黑色的影子侧过了脸，却露出了略带邪气的笑容：“可他不想见你啊，教皇大人。他知道复活之后你一定会来见他，可是他无法面对，特别是你。”

“特别是我？”艾俄洛斯皱皱眉，掂量他这话有几分假意。虽然自己一直很在意对方，但撒加对自己特别这件事，艾俄洛斯并不这样认为。撒加的世界，有忙碌的学习和训练，有周围的同伴和师长，有对神和战争的思考，还有个虽然当年顽劣但心意相通的双胞胎弟弟，而自己只是他的朋友之一。两人年少时虽然一齐在圣域训练，但教皇之位争夺的压力让他们不能“无话不谈”，很多次都是彼此小心翼翼地不触碰禁忌的话题。艾俄洛斯欣赏他，信任他，却不能说真的了解他。  
“要说特别的话，也许是对加隆吧。”双子座的黄金圣斗士有两个，哥哥死了，弟弟才能名正言顺地继承了圣衣，否则就要做一辈子暗星，这是每代双子座的残酷规则。艾俄洛斯试图理解，当年他所背负的沉重压力，那微笑背后的挣扎和痛苦——当年年少的自己并不懂他。  
“加隆已经成为了雅典娜的黄金圣斗士，也将会为你献上愚蠢而无用的忠诚。他要是知道了，也许会欣慰地留下激动的眼泪呢，他如果能看到这一天的话。”红眸带着笑意，就像在讲别人的故事，“可惜，他宁可选择不再复活，不再看到这些，只是因为你啊。”  
为什么？可我已经原谅…艾俄洛斯脑中闪过这个说法，却没能像那时生命之树前说出口。鲜血、谎言和墓碑早已成为了两人面前一道道深深的鸿沟。破碎的信任即使拼起来，也再回不到当初的美好。即使那个蓝发的他站在自己面前，艾俄洛斯能做到和他并肩战斗，却无法再毫无防备地将后背交给他，也再不能做到将自己的喜怒哀乐和他分享了。  
“为什么是我？”

“他是个很骄傲的人，只有同样有梦想有追求的人，才能被他看作朋友。”黑色的影子顿了顿，继续说道，仿佛知道过了今日，这些话他不会再听，这些过去将不再具有意义，“他一直很孤独，同是教皇候选人的你，是他唯一的朋友，然而你抢了他的梦想，他结果了你的性命，所以，现在他最不能面对的就是你。”  
“……”艾俄洛斯不知道说什么，这份心情，他感同身受，就像他整整一夜在射手宫刻着自己遗言的墙边的思索一般。  
“他痛恨自己的嫉妒，痛恨嫉妒着你的自己，如此丑陋的一面，他不愿给你看到，唯独不愿你看到吧。”  
幽暗的灯光里，黑发的男子饶有兴致地滔滔不绝，直到望见那张侧过去的脸上，疲惫的琥珀色眼睛中布满了无法掩饰的沉重和排山倒海般的哀伤。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”声音平静，仿佛雅典卫城一侧宁静的爱琴海一般波澜不惊，仿佛那些美好不美好的回忆从未像瀑布一般奔涌而出，淹没他的所有实体非实体的感官。此时此刻，艾俄洛斯多希望如自己醒来的时刻一般满眼都是纯白的光亮，有人告诉他这十三年只是一场幻梦。  
“…就到这里吧。”不想听，不想再回忆这些，极力控制着自己可能的失态，艾俄洛斯转头离开。  
仿佛察觉到了什么，刚才还靠着墙坐着的人站了起来，“艾俄洛斯，你会再来见我的！当年欠你的，都会还给你的。”  
“别了，撒加。”棕色的背影没有回头。  
“我永远在这等着你。”最后一缕白色的光亮消失了，地牢中只剩黑暗笼罩了他黑色的影子。

正午的阳光灿烂得有些刺眼，业已开败的蓝紫色香根鸢尾清甜的香气中混杂着腐败的味道，弥漫在矗立在圣域一角的黑色之塔周围，久久不能散去。


	2. 一、赤羊的灯火♈️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登上了久违的教皇之位，最想分享喜悦的人已不在身边

窗外阳光灿烂，高大茂密的油橄榄树舒展着层叠的卵形叶片，风姿绰约的白色小花间有几只羽毛漆黑的乌鸫跳跃着，发出嘹亮动听的短叫声。议事厅里，教皇史昂和已经醒来的十位黄金圣斗士围坐在宽大的、铺着洁白桌布的纯黑色大理石餐桌前，举行着一周一次的例行早餐会。  
艾俄洛斯坐在史昂右手边第一个座位，神情自若，却若有所思，仿佛十三年前坐在这里的蓝眼睛少年。

每个席位上都摆着中国陶瓷的精致小花瓶，瓶里插了新摘的纯白马蹄莲，点缀着带着露水的蓝色矢车菊，错落有致，纷繁动人。侍从们把银餐具把摆上桌子，又陆续送上丰盛的食物。  
嘣脆多汁的苹果和软滑香甜的香蕉上淋了乳白色的希腊酸奶，零星洒着暗红色的树莓和新摘的樱桃，酸甜可口，令人食欲大动。边缘被烤成金色的黄油面包冒着热气，长长的法棒、酥软的羊角包和带着葱香的方形面包错落地放在篮子里。艾俄洛斯用银色的抹刀取了一块打发到泛白的黄油，均匀地在热腾腾的松软面包上，从装着冰的小巧碟子里用银匙舀了些黑色鱼子酱沾在上面，安静地吃着。  
艾俄洛斯注意到自己右手边的几个座位前摆了烟熏过的烤蘑菇、刚切好的伊比利亚火腿、点缀着蓝莓的奶油草莓松饼和大盘带着水滴的新鲜蔬果。盛满鲜榨果汁和牛奶的玻璃杯旁，是黑色的咖啡或冒着热气的红茶。  
然而自己的左手边的教皇席和餐桌的对面，则是卷着新鲜羊肉、色白油亮的藏包子，灌满了汁水的薄皮小笼包，配了紫黑色野莓的芝士麻糬面包以及卷着黄色咖喱土豆的薄饼。艾俄洛斯撇见他们的玻璃杯里盛的青稞茶和豆浆，闻着青葱的浓郁甜味，眉头微微皱起，缓缓放下了手中的面包。  
黄金们虽然口味不同习惯各异，但吃的都不太多，偶尔和相邻的伙伴小声地聊着天，平静而温馨。

“教皇大人，属下有一事不解。”坐在左边远处的亚尔迪巴小心翼翼开口，洁白的盘子里只剩下硕大的果核：“下一任教皇，为什么不是穆？”史昂妃色的眼睛眨了一下，瞬间教皇厅的餐桌，变得无比安静。  
“金牛座的亚尔迪巴，你质疑教皇的旨意吗？”艾欧里亚腾一下站了起来。仿佛感知到议事厅里的动静，窗外金色短喙的鸟儿拍拍黑色的翅膀，相继扑棱棱地飞走了。  
“不是，不是，只是…海皇和冥王来犯的时候，穆是我们实质性的领导，更了解圣域的情况。”亚尔迪巴仿佛说错话的小孩子，忙着解释，“这跟十三年前不一样了啊，那时候大家还小，候选人也只有两个。但如今，大家都想为圣域贡献力量呢。”

是啊，时代变了，今昔非比了，和平只是新篇章的开始，却并不比战争年代更轻松。  
“属下也认为艾俄洛斯是接任教皇一职的最适人选。为了雅典娜与正义，属下必将全力协助艾俄洛斯，即使牺牲生命也在所不惜。”脑中突然浮现当年教皇殿上撒加的祝福。真心抑或虚假，已经淹没在历史的尘埃中，从此再无人谈起。  
可是艾俄洛斯无暇回顾，处于漩涡中心的他不方便在这个时候说话，但所坐的位置决定了他早已卷入了今早议事厅的硝烟里。

“这也是女神的旨意。”坐在艾欧里亚一旁的米罗放下了银餐具。  
“因为…众所周知的原因，女神一直和青铜在一起，更熟悉情况便于更快展开工作，才能更好地帮女神分忧啊。”亚尔迪巴回答得滴水不漏，对于并不擅长言辞的他来说，显然已是有备而来。  
艾俄洛斯用余光瞟着同处于漩涡中心的穆，白羊座的穆紫发如瀑肤白如雪，有着沉稳如平湖般的表情与温和无辜的目光。艾俄洛斯知道，如今的他，早已不是当年那个被自己和撒加授予圣衣考验的虔诚孩童。得知他曾经暗中照顾过遭人白眼的艾欧里亚，自己还没来得及去感谢他。但如今，他已经坐到自己对面——就是自己原来的座位去了。  
穆小口地喝着青稞茶，并没有说话，但旁边的童虎竟然开口了。  
“如果是穆的话，开展工作会更顺手一点吧，史昂。”作为所有人的老师，童虎一句话分量极重，大家都转而看向了史昂。  
妃色的眼睛从容泰然，仿佛洞悉着一切，又仿佛在等待着什么。  
明显感觉自己资格不够的艾欧里亚揪了一把心，这时候不论米罗还是刚醒来的修罗站出来，都不够分量。不是女神和教皇已经决定好的吗，哪能这样草率就变卦，但这样下去的话……  
“叹息墙前，带领大家的，是艾俄洛斯。大家都是受到他的感召而聚集力量的。射手座是女神最忠诚的战士，这是无可辩驳的事实。”令人惊讶的番话，来自双子座的加隆，浪子回头的他有着和孪生哥哥一样的蓝色长发和蓝色眼睛。作为本届最年长的黄金圣斗士，又曾是海界的统领，虽然语气风淡云轻，但不再是早餐的会议又把握住了风向。

“……艾俄洛斯如果不熟悉情况，属下愿意辅佐艾俄洛斯。”一直没有开口的穆说话了，仿佛等的就是这个时间。  
“穆，你要好好辅佐艾俄洛斯。”史昂望了望坐在左手边的自己的弟子，放下了餐具。  
“是，属下知道了。”穆点了点头。  
“……为了雅典娜与正义，属下必将全力协助艾俄洛斯，即使牺牲生命也在所不惜。”紫色长发的男子重复着与当年同样的话，这一幕仿佛十三年前又重放。

“没想到加隆会帮哥哥说话。”艾欧里亚在射手宫的客厅中喝着新泡的高级红茶，射手宫里飘满了馥郁的香气，然而他却似乎完全没有品到其中滋味，“双子座在向我们投诚，是因为曾经被打上过叛徒的标签，找机会证明自己吧。何况穆做了教皇，他的日子会没那么好过。”  
“不，这恰好说明，他不是任何一头的。’来拉拢我吧‘的意思太过明显了。”艾俄洛斯淡淡地对自己的弟弟说。  
“然而童虎老师出面，令我有点意外啊……”  
“艾欧里亚，你想想，史昂复活之后，身体强健，为何还选择退位。”虽然身体活过的时间稍短，但艾俄洛斯的思虑并不像二十出头的弟弟那般还停留在表面。  
“哎，这么说也是……并没有圣战要打了啊，他为何不继续做教皇呢……”艾欧里亚思索着，但他知道哥哥一定会给自己一个答案，“莫非是女神的意思……？”  
“很厉害啊，艾欧里亚。”艾俄洛斯拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，“这次的传位，就是女神的意思。”  
“嗯，穆可能难免心里会不平衡，毕竟得而复失还是很难受的…”艾欧里亚几乎脱口而出，又突然觉得自己说错了话，发现哥哥正用茶杯遮着嘴对自己笑得灿烂，吐了吐舌头，也许亚尔迪巴也和自己一样吧？不，即使理解穆，自己也绝不会把那样的话说出口的。“…女神为何要这样做？”  
“艾欧里亚说呢？”  
“要是实际上管理过圣域就能当教皇的话，那岂不人人都要篡位夺权了？”  
艾俄洛斯继续喝着茶，却没有笑，眼神看向远方，淡淡地说：“女神的旨意，自然有她的道理，我会向女神证明，我比史昂更适合这个时代。”正午的阳光炽烈炫目，射手宫边的树冠广展的簌悬木密密地编织着阴凉，圆锥花序上一朵朵明亮而艳丽的粉红色小花迎风怯生生地开着，上一年成熟的果簇簌簌脱落，小坚果带着绒绒的毛向四周飘洒。

红色的夕阳染红了射手宫门口第六根白色的大理石柱，头发竖起的修罗走进了刚刚修葺好的客厅。该面对的，总也逃不掉。艾俄洛斯泡好了红茶，似乎早就在等待他了。  
“…对不起，我…我想说很抱歉，真的非常抱歉…”修罗一进门，就抓住艾俄洛斯的胳膊，“醒来以后我想了很久…”  
一个白天么，艾俄洛斯暗暗想，不同于当年十岁出头，现在的修罗也是经历过多年历练，甚至也曾忍辱负重闯回十二宫为女神传达使命，早就愈发成熟稳重了，但在自己面前，修罗表现出和人们印象里完全不同的一面。  
“我都知道，你当年也是被骗了嘛…”艾俄洛斯露出淡淡的笑容，修罗抬起头来，似乎看到了正午明亮的太阳，“但都过去了，复活就好，很高兴见到你，修罗。”  
“…真是难以置信，我后来每天都在不安中度过…大家都知道，我曾拿你当偶像去崇拜，却竟然做出这样的事。”本来就不太擅长言辞的修罗激动得不行，“虽然误入歧途，但，请给我一个机会去弥补，我愿追随教皇…不，追随你，艾俄洛斯。”  
久违的长谈轻松愉快，但两人谁也没有提及早上议事厅里修罗没有说话的事。目送修罗离开的艾俄洛斯倚在墙边，陷入了深深的沉思。  
“…只有同样有梦想有追求的人，才能被他看作是朋友…”耳畔响起昨天那个黑色影子的话，心情骤然变得沉重起来。  
…朋友，吗？

明天就是加冕典礼，艾欧里亚却在射手宫的门口看到了自己的哥哥，仿佛在门口等着自己。艾俄洛斯没什么物品要搬，艾欧里亚差人送来的红茶，他也没有让人拿走。  
“哥哥，听说昨天修罗来过了。”  
“…消息传得那么快吗？”艾俄洛斯皱皱眉，“莫非射手宫的侍卫，都是白羊座的啊。”  
“…史昂大人还是圣域的负责人，这套情报系统还是他的。”艾欧里亚摇摇头，“但是哥哥做了教皇，他们也会听命…”  
“忠于一个上司是美好的品德，艾欧里亚。”艾俄洛斯又补充道，“特别是对于贴身侍卫来说。”  
“…所以，目前圣域能用的人才确实不多啊。”  
“我昨天刚刚任命修罗为我的助手，接手财政方面。  
“什…？”艾欧里亚不敢相信，哥哥会留一个亲手杀死自己的人在自己身边。“穆呢？”  
“…穆是圣域的执行官，这些内务的小事他是不做的。”  
“真的很不好做啊，黄金们似乎各有各的立场，情报工作的话，哥哥打算用谁呢？”  
“巨蟹座的迪斯马斯克，但我还在等待机会。”  
艾欧里亚差点把手中的茶杯打碎，“他不是撒加的…？”  
“艾欧里亚，想想看，如果你是迪斯，你现在处境如何？”  
“我才不是他那种，被称为最弱黄金的…”尽管平时面子上对隔壁宫的迪斯也算过得去，但只有在哥哥面前，艾欧里亚才会如此说出自己对一个人的真实评价。  
“现在是和平年代，又不是比武大会。更何况，你看你和“最接近神的男人”世人口中“最强”的沙加，也能打千日之战。所以，探讨单兵武力没有意义。”艾俄洛斯对自己弟弟继续说道，“不过，正是因为这点，大家都说他是最弱黄金这事，迪斯虽表面不羁，其实内心特别在意，于是迫切愿意追随强大的领导做事。”  
“所以…他成为了撒加的走狗？”  
“他是撒加的左膀右臂，甚至曾为他战死沙场。”  
“…”艾欧里亚若有所思。  
“别人愿意追随你，武力的强大是一方面，关键还是你能给对方最在意的东西。”  
“那阿布也是一样的吗？”  
“不要被阿布的容貌和玫瑰迷惑了。还是你信了那些流言？”艾俄洛斯调皮地眨眨眼。  
“哈？是说阿布和…”  
“阿布追随的是力量，他追随撒加是因为真心被他的能力折服。”  
“……可是，他没有追随哥哥。”  
“是的，所以威胁利诱这些手段反而会让他看不起。要让阿布为自己所用，实力是必须展现的，要启用阿布，可能还需要等待时机，这可能需要更长的一段时间，也许到最后都等不到。”  
“哥哥有没有想过沙加？”  
“沙加不是能拉拢的人，他一直置身事外，何况，建立政权这些事，他是不合适的。”  
“是因为大家都传言，他和穆关系很好的样子吗？”  
“不，都是些脏活累活儿，最接近神的男人是做不了的。”  
“加隆呢？冥王之战的时候，他可是战功显赫啊，上次又帮了我们…”  
“…他是撒加的弟弟。”艾俄洛斯皱了皱眉，“圣域这里对他来说，已经是死局了。”

“戴上这顶由三重皇冠装饰而成教皇冠冕，你将成为这颗星球上所有国王和君主之父，世界之主，引领女神雅典娜的八十八位圣斗士和尘世亿万子民，成为我们的救世主。你将生生世世，永享力量与光辉。”多年以后，艾俄洛斯只记得那天阳光透过高高的彩色玻璃，洒在宽广的教皇殿中央，紫发的女神一袭圣洁的白裙，在前教皇的身后对着自己微笑。有那么一瞬间，艾俄洛斯下意识地在人群中寻找那熟悉的蓝色影子，但眨眨眼，脑海中却只剩下那座黑色的塔。那些庄严的仪式，虔诚的祝福，神圣的乐音，皆宛若幻梦，消逝于缥缈的记忆之中。  
尽管根据新教皇的要求有所简化，但繁琐的加冕仪式依然持续了一天。黄金、白银和青铜圣斗士都为新教皇献上了自己忠诚的誓言。

天色早已暗了下来，圣域的夜空升起斑斓星辉，喧闹的教皇厅里灯火辉煌，演奏了一天的庄重乐音换成了绚丽的舞曲。  
修罗在自己身后，黑色的燕尾服笔挺如利剑，大蝴蝶式的白色领结恰到好处，依旧表情严肃；艾欧里亚一身明亮的金色，和几位白银青铜圣斗士寒暄着，如小小的太阳；不远处童虎和史昂皆是一身复杂刺绣的白袍，在教皇厅明亮的灯光下笑容亲切，和几个拐杖上印着家徽的东方面孔谈笑风生；执行官穆带着贵鬼，挂着温和的笑容在宾客间穿梭，招呼着几位政界金融界来道贺的大佬们；沙加闭着眼，眉目间尽是柔和，静静地倚着光洁的白色石柱；亚尔迪巴则指挥者着杂兵去搬运各界的使者送来的礼物，表情认真而虔诚；远处花园里，迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄在几株火红的木棉花枝缝隙间窃窃私语；米罗和卡妙则在常绿树的树荫下愉快地聊着天。  
——和平的时代，美好的光景，承载了多少人的梦想与期盼。然而应付了一天的艾俄洛斯一直觉得心中空落落的，仿佛缺了什么。  
微凉的露台上，夜色温柔。艾俄洛斯注意到加隆一个人徘徊在路边的繁花树影下，按照自己刚刚下的第一道令，他明天就要启程去往海界驻扎了。路旁各种颜色的风信子和紫罗兰在夜风中幽香浓郁，白如新雪、粉如落霞、蓝如夜空、紫如幻梦。他寂寞的影子被绽放的、媲美白昼的绚烂礼花拉得长长的，宛如那个十三年前和自己歧路道别的少年。

“……我当上圣域的教皇了。”  
没有说出口，因为最想分享给的那个人，已经不在身边了。  
“你抢了他的梦想，他结果了你的性命…”想起红眸的他那些残酷的话语，句句如锐利的艾莲娜圣钉深深扎在自己心上，艾俄洛斯深吸一口气，压抑在心口的沉重思绪如潮水一般漫上来，无处安放。如果轻易原谅，则道歉毫无意义；如果伤口能轻易愈合，则鲜血无比廉价。然而如今参商永隔，死生契阔，却令人不胜唏嘘。  
年轻的教皇望着这来之不易的和平光景，别过头去，终于忍不住悄悄落下泪来。

教皇厅偌大的大理石前厅空空当当，走廊的柱子上遍布整齐的几何纹路，淡黄的月桂、绛紫的鸢尾和洁白的郁金香错落有致地点缀在窗边和墙角，庆典的装饰品已经拿开了，恢复了平常朴素的样子。

唯有只有历任教皇才能登上的星楼还保持着原貌。艾俄洛斯独自登上长长的阶梯，在昏暗的灯光下翻动着星楼图书馆里那些比自己年纪还大的书本。  
星楼上的《理想国》似乎没有被翻开过，看来历任教皇都不屑于这呢。  
从翻旧的程度看，教皇们都喜欢读历史，从《荷马史诗》《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》《史记》到《哈布斯堡王朝》《高卢战记》《西方哲学史》，古老的书页上写满了密密麻麻的笔记，或苍劲有力或工整端庄，然而这些，都无法掩盖他们面孔的模糊和人生的粗略，他们在历史上留下的只有一个名字，背后的故事任凭后人评说。  
《君主论》《战争论》《资治通鉴》《商君书》，艾俄洛斯翻着那发黄的书页，若有所思。终于，在那本和射手宫桌上一样《利维坦》中，找到了那少年时期熟悉的笔迹。朦胧的记忆漫上来，遥远却温暖，仿佛回到两人一起在橙色的灯光里夜读的日子。

薄薄的教皇名册无声无息地落在星楼地上，熟睡的新教皇表情舒展，略带棱角的古铜色脸庞上竟浮现出不符合身份的天真笑容。轻微的呼吸声被风吹过的橡树枝叶的沙沙声淹没，翻开的书页定格在最新的一页，那是神的笔迹：  
…  
史昂（1725.3.30- ）任期：1743-1973  
艾俄洛斯（1959.11.30-） 任期：1988-

记忆中那个蓝色眼睛的少年，也曾和自己一样在星楼徘徊，却没有留下姓名。


	3. 二、索多玛的往事♉️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教皇之位困难重重，唯一能帮助自己的只有他

黑色大理石桌子的议事厅内，两份一模一样的圣域财政报告被修罗整齐地摆放在一摞棕色牛皮纸文件袋的最上面。  
报告显示圣域目前的产业涉及全球多个领域，虽然账面有所盈余，却过度依赖几个银行大佬和政府的支持。然而其中不少却是剑拔弩张的对立关系。艾俄洛斯想不出来把这帮人怎么能被笼络到一块儿去的，可以说哪怕雅典娜来了也基本谈不上维持，而之前史昂一直没有账目，而撒加时期的记录出于种种原因在自己醒来之前就被销毁了。  
似乎一上任就遇到了难题啊，艾俄洛斯看完后皱起了眉，抬眼看到旁边的穆也是眉头紧锁。  
“之前一直打仗，所以这些事务一直处于停滞状态，女神动用了一些城户先生的遗产，老爷子曾经是首富嘛。但是，也不能总从女神那里要钱吧。”作为执行官的穆解释道：“要说和之前他们打交道的，那还是前任做的…我那时候都不在圣域，只是个修圣衣的。”

在查看了投资人的资料后，艾俄洛斯注意到自己的日程表上，一位没有头衔的S先生似乎早早就预订了和自己的会面，标注是私人级别，地点在北美五大湖的某个私人岛屿上。  
虽然早就预料到此人非同小可，但当读到修罗给自己的档案时，他简直是惊呆了。  
这个有犹太血统的美国壮年男子并非传统的老钱出身，普通中产家庭排行老二，年幼时在欧洲还因几次局部战争颠沛流离。然而，这家伙却是金融史上少有的天才，凭借做空起家，手段狠辣，以一己之力，影响了全球多个国家的经济命脉，近期更是玩弄几个小国家于股掌之间。

那天天气不好，刚刚极地地区席卷而来的寒潮袭击了美国的东北部，窗外雪松和云杉黑色的影子瑟缩着连成一片，侍从们穿着黑色的呢子大斗篷，更像二月而不是四月，尽管走廊上开了暖气，壁炉的火烧得噼啪作响，艾俄洛斯却觉得这座位于湖中央的城堡阴冷难耐。  
穆穿了一身淡褐色柔软面料的袍子，露出淡紫色的中式衬衫的领子，从他进门没有摘掉脖子上披的白色藏羚羊底绒披肩看，他也并不暖和。  
两人并肩跟着引路的仆从在迷宫一样的城堡中走着，彼此没有说话。  
艾俄洛斯感到自己的打扮很别扭，并不是因为这套崭新服帖的顶级沙色正装或精致的马臀皮皮鞋不够合身或不够好看，是因为他知道这次对话并不平等。对方是未来可能资助圣域的大资本，有求于人的自己就像乙方一样憋屈。

一进门，艾俄洛斯就闻到对面飘来老式雪花膏的味道，一个宽肩膀却有点瘦削的金发男子披着一件华丽的湾鳄皮的大衣，叼着手腕粗的雪茄翘着脚坐在黑色的沙发里。  
“教皇大人莅临寒舍，真是荣幸啊。”对方见艾俄洛斯和穆走进来，起身欢迎道。眼镜精致的金框和镶嵌的钻石在灯下闪闪发亮，但是那笑容里却找不到一点温暖，满满都是打量猎物的挑剔。

会谈如预料一般索然无味。从缅甸泰国的莲花，扯到喜马拉雅山麓的藏羚羊，对面的家伙巧舌如簧，却绝口不提合作，或者说钱的事。  
据修罗给的资料看，这家伙十年前曾和当时的教皇在加勒比海有过会面记录，之后一直是圣域最大的私人资助人，规模几乎和世界银行这种全球性的组织平分秋色。但目前两者利益对立严重，几乎要面临二选一的境地，艾俄洛斯并没有把握留住他。

“我不会狙击英镑的。”听到对方的高谈阔论，艾俄洛斯意识到自己走了神，拿起咖啡杯喝了一口掩饰着。麝香猫咖啡的味道异常浓稠，艾俄洛斯皱皱眉，抬起头的时候看到对方宝蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，脸上的表情似笑非笑。“因为我太太有英国血统，她一直把英国视为自己的祖国。”上下两句完全没有因果关系，不知前文的艾俄洛斯完全不知道对方想表达什么。  
“据传闻说，您和您太太是在英国读书时候相遇的？”见艾俄洛斯没有反应过来，穆赶紧搭话解围。  
“是啊，我对于当年读书国家还是有感情的，就像我一直以来对于女神的崇敬。”双方的对话完全没有逻辑，艾俄洛斯知道这种意义上的承诺没有任何保障。  
“但您还是选择定居了美国。”穆看了看艾俄洛斯，若有所思地点点头，把对话继续下去。  
“财富新大陆嘛。”对方笑笑，望向了旁边一个一直没有存在感的黑衣男仆。

一位戴面纱的女子推门走进来，拿来了几箱子上等的雪茄，女子垂着眼睛，身体被黑色皮衣包裹得非常严实，然而却能清晰地感觉到从骨缝里荡漾出来的欲望。  
锋利的雪茄刀咔嚓一响，切得恰到好处，S先生似笑非笑地接过了递上来的雪茄，“真好味，这玩意每天都要来上三支，据说是哈瓦那美女的大腿上卷出来的，哈哈，教皇大人。”毫无礼节感，仿佛是乡下酒吧里轻浮的搭讪。粗大的雪茄卷末端隐隐闪着红色，从缭绕的烟雾中望见对方绿色的眼睛，就像丛林里虎视眈眈的狼。

艾俄洛斯也拿了一支小一点的，学着他的样子点上，努力让烟雾在口中游走，然而没多一会儿，却感到一股呛人的味道进入了嗓子。他礼貌地把雪茄卷放在嵌入沙发的镀金烟缸里，起身优雅地走出走廊，却迅速扎进洗手间，不受控制地咳嗽起来。咳嗽，和爱与贫穷一样，是世间藏不住的三样东西。  
这种难受过了好一阵才平复下来，毕竟活在世间的十四年，他连一支香烟都没有尝过。  
“教皇大人最近事物繁忙，身体欠安啊。”抬头发现镜子里除了自己，还有湾鳄皮大衣的紫貂皮草领子。  
“他们告诉我人要在年轻的时候就接触顶级的东西，品位这种事，不是一朝一夕就能养成的。”对方扶了扶鼻梁上和金发相映益彰的手工眼镜，露出极为认真的脸，“但我并没有什么银行家的父亲和从小就有家徽的母亲，他们都是愚蠢的平民百姓，轰炸机飞过头顶的时候他们还在为感情龃龉大打出手。所以一直以来，我这边的退路只有自己。”  
如此交浅言深，并不是什么好事。艾俄洛斯不知道接什么。  
“很遗憾没能去雅典出席您的加冕仪式，我很欣赏你，也很羡慕你，教皇大人。”

回到圣域已经是第二天凌晨，上任多日的艾俄洛斯终于走进了不曾来到过的教皇卧室，虽然前篡位者的一切物品早都随着政权的倒台而被清扫一空，但打开那扇雕刻着神祇图案的精美石门时，还是吓了一跳。

镰叶藤蔓纹的地毯轻软细腻，黑奇楠原木的陈设一看就是来自名家之手的古董，床上铺着玫瑰红色花纹的藏羚羊底绒的床垫，沉香和龙涎香的气味淡淡飘来，布满宽敞却舒适的房间。  
是史昂的风格吧，霸气又华丽，自己并不适合这样的装饰呢。  
艾俄洛斯并不是在意这种事的人，硬板床甚至地板都睡过，什么样的条件他其实都不是很放在心上，更何况他也没有和任何人沟通过自己的想法，保持原样不额外花钱也挺好。  
“品位这种事，不是一朝一夕就能养成的。”想起昨晚S先生对自己说的话，仿佛雪茄的烟雾一般令人想不明白，对方说很欣赏自己显然是瞎掰，他这种人，显然不会欣赏一个被雪茄呛到的新手。很羡慕自己倒是更可能是真的，羡慕自己年纪轻轻坐上了教皇？但他若知道自己宁可去睡星楼的地板也不想在教皇厅这种仿佛被人监视的卧室里呆着，不知道会怎么想。

艾俄洛斯一边想着心事一边踱步到了墙边，竟然发现卧室内有一扇暗开的精巧小门，轻轻打开后别有洞天：墙壁的四周挂着厚厚的丝绒窗帘，精巧的玫瑰木雕花床上铺着棕色的驼马绒床垫，丝绸的被子随意地堆在枕头旁边，皮革、乌木和玫瑰木的味道若隐若现。想起小时候和撒加打赌探险溜进教皇厅时并无这个小房间，后来战争时期也没理由在教皇卧室这样造出一个，哎，莫非如传说中所说前教皇和双鱼座……  
有过想一问究竟的念头，但自己现在的身份立场已经不适合这样和这里的负责人亚尔迪巴或者自己的执行官穆去八卦了。  
关上了小房间的门，艾俄洛斯突然意识到了不对劲，自己已经正式宣布就职了，史昂也早就把自己的物品搬回帕米尔了，为何负责的人会保持原样的布置呢。…问题的关键是，没有人去关注他这个现任教皇。  
这里的负责人是…金牛座的亚尔迪巴吗？

伦敦的天气像陷入热恋的女子一般心思多变，艾俄洛斯清楚地记得那天是一个周三的傍晚，从电视上看到那位穿黑色西装的英格兰银行财政部长消瘦而憔悴，根本不像加冕仪式上见到的那般精干和斗志昂扬：“…政府认为只有中止作为汇率机制成员的资格，英国的最高利益才能得以维护”。——就这样向全世界承认了维持汇率的失败，背景是隆隆的雷声和杂乱的雨声，英国政府遭到了有史以来最残酷的打击，而幕后的黑手，就是那天S先生。  
他在这次英镑贬值中至少获益十亿美金，而他和自己说不会狙击英镑的那次会面就发生在上个周末。  
“意大利估计也要退出了欧洲汇率体系了。”已是深夜，教皇殿议事厅里彩色珐琅的琉璃灯却长明着，修罗拿着一摞文件，说出了自己的推测。“英国首相估计也要受到牵连，也又要换了吧，这大动静。”  
“他只是遇到了S先生这个意外事件，以他的支持率看还能撑一阵子。”艾俄洛斯摇摇头，看了看作为执行官的穆。  
“S先生是个不一般的人。”穆借着身后的小琉璃灯仔细地读着报纸。“仿佛黑天鹅和灰犀牛一样，总是出人意料。”  
“可是他没有站在我们这边。”修罗一边说，一边把一摞资料递给艾俄洛斯。  
非但少了一个投资人，还多了一个对手，虽然早就预知到可能会这样，但实际发生了，艾俄洛斯心中还是有些愤懑，如那晚入肺的雪茄一般呛人，如对方大衣上雪花膏的味道一般油腻。  
“加冕仪式的时候他没有来。”艾俄洛斯望了一眼翻看着宾客资料的穆，穆点点头，根据亚尔迪巴的报告显示，S先生只差人送了一座橄榄树浮雕的徽章，和一封满是浮夸之辞却毫无诚意的祝贺信。也许一开始，S先生就没站在自己这一边，那次尴尬的会面，只是为了确认这一点。  
“所以我们必须全力争取世界银行那边的支持。”修罗话毕很久，艾俄洛斯和穆都没有出声，尽管“并肩作战”，然而两人却各怀心事。

教皇厅的早餐会繁忙而热闹，布谷鸟的叫声从窗外的繁茂的油橄榄树间传来，褐色的翅膀在枝间若隐若现。关于S先生的新闻越来越多，传闻他已经大幅买入亚洲多国货币，准备酝酿一波攻势。圣域也收到了东南亚多国政府高层的亲笔信，要求狙击S先生。  
“这种事情怎么也来求我们解决？”米罗理了理自己的卷毛，将柠檬汁挤在新鲜的牡蛎上，“难不成要圣域派人干掉他？”  
“世界银行的大佬承诺过，如果我们能雪中送炭，他们就能支持教皇。”穆静静地叙述着事实，手边加了食盐的酥油茶醇香流芳，整个教皇厅都是好闻的奶香味。  
“圣域教皇用他们承认？”艾欧里亚皱皱眉。  
“他们给圣域的投资和贷款一直是最好的，目前我们还没找到一个更好的合作伙伴，而且重建圣域确实需要他们的钱。”穆摇摇头，“换个说法就是，是我们更需要他们的支持。”  
“但我们能做什么呢？市场是自由的，S先生是投机家，为赚钱怎么做也无可厚非吧。”修罗在一旁冷静地说，他面前的海鲜饭几乎没怎么动。  
“是啊，市场的事情愿赌服输，让他们自己解决就好…”之前负责财政，现在却负责后勤的亚尔迪巴也参与进了讨论。  
“市场当然是自由的，但我们需要钱。”穆摇摇头。  
“不要着急啊，在教皇大人的领导下，我们肯定能度过经济危机的。”亚尔迪巴的话让所有人都看向了艾俄洛斯。“穆，你之前说的对，我们要相信教皇大人。”  
不管穆有没有说过这话，反正这件事确实要艾俄洛斯去把握方向了。虽然，艾俄洛斯一直觉得，这件事就是自己份内之事，他确实需要一件事去证明自己，或者说，扳回一城力雪前耻，把财政大权把握在自己这一边。

教皇厅的花园里繁花似锦绿树成荫，午后明亮的日光洒满庭院，葡萄架上垂下一串串紫藤花，如淡紫色的瀑布一般绚烂美丽却密不透风。  
被约到这里的艾俄洛斯看到艾欧里亚从一片常春藤的绿色枝蔓间中探出头，周围没有一个园丁或杂兵。“哥哥，我有东西给你。”要避讳别人，特别是黄金圣斗士们的事，想想就猜到可能并不是什么好事。  
在花园的一角，艾欧里亚递给了哥哥一片特殊质地有着宗教花纹的纸，纸曾被人撕成了碎块，据杂兵说是被风吹到狮子宫的。但诗一样的句子和清秀的字迹映入眼帘：“…花枝春满，天心月圆。”不是普通人写的句子，然而为什么要撕掉呢？  
傍晚的余晖洒在星楼的图书馆的台阶上，西侧的长庚星已经升起。艾俄洛斯拖着长长的影子，补充了纸片前后的句子，一段很美的佛家诗，然而作者并非是印度人：君子之交，其淡如水。执象而求，咫尺千里。问余何适，廓尔忘言。花枝春满，天心月圆。  
纸条来自处女座的沙加吗？看来自己不得不做点什么了啊。

艾俄洛斯徘徊了一阵，抬起头发现漆黑的穹庐已布满漫天繁星。窗外繁茂的橡树枝叶伸过来，深绿色的长卵形叶片覆瓦状排列着，在夏风的吹拂下沙沙作响，仿佛命运女神的纺锤声。他咬了咬嘴唇，仿佛决定了什么一样，带着烦恼他数日的厚厚一叠资料，再次走进了那座黑暗的塔。

“什么风把教皇大人吹来了…”黑色的影子仿佛一只灵巧的猫，动作和话语都掩藏不住得意。  
不想让他看笑话，艾俄洛斯别过眼睛：“…抱歉，上次有点误会。”  
“哦？”还是那张精致的脸，然而却全无当年的亲切感。想起上次那张快要哭出来的脸，黑发的家伙饶有兴致地转过头来，“什么事啊，教皇大人？”  
艾俄洛斯的影子突然近了，红色的发带还飘在空中，手臂被紧紧握住了，面前一双久违的琥珀色眼睛真诚而明亮：“撒加，听我说！”  
突如其来的冲击让对方瞪大了血红色的眼睛，“你要干什么？”  
“过去的事都过去了，如今神给了我们复活的机会，就是希望能创造新的历史。我希望，我希望能再次和你并肩作战…”艾俄洛斯抬起头，郑重地握住他的手，声音清晰沉稳，不论过去还是现在，他的决断力和行动力一向令人折服，“抱歉当年没机会分担你的痛苦，但我现在可以理解你的顾虑。我愿以女神的名义发誓，我不会让那些过去有机会伤害到你…，请你相信我，给我一次机会。”  
“…”红色的眼睛里闪过很复杂的东西，似乎难以置信，却又无动于衷。  
“撒加，请你出来好吗？”

“真令人感动的告白啊，教皇大人。”然而声音却只有戏谑，“真可惜，他听不到了。这里只有我，你还是别白费力气了。”抽出手臂，黑色的影子转身走向一张黑色的椅子，转过头，表情变得阴冷起来：“艾俄洛斯，你是教皇上任了工作不好干，找我来要东西的吧，以后不要找这种无聊的借口！”

“…啊啊被你发现了。”艾俄洛斯挠挠头，露出调皮的表情，毕竟说谎方面，面前的人在十三年前就更胜自己一筹的。“其实…我确实需要你的帮助。”  
对这种人，摆弄手段不如开门见山，虽然门开得有点久，但毕竟自己无法忘记上次见面时的尴尬。“…是世界银行的那些家伙，S先生又出山了，我需要他们的支持。…他们都是你多年的手下败将。”他赶紧从背包里把修罗和穆整理出来的、厚厚的一叠资料放在桌子上。  
仿佛黑色的猫一般坐在一边的，慵懒地托着自己的脸的家伙，突然抬起眼睛，艾俄洛斯看到他眼睛里血色的光，有种羊入虎口的感觉。  
“教皇大人给我什么样的酬劳呢？”黑色的长发有几缕微卷儿翘了起来，红色的双眸露出了不怀好意的笑，“他们是我上辈子的老朋友了呢，这是又要我卖友求荣呢。教皇大人，给我一个不能拒绝的理由吧？”  
“…只要你要，只要我能给。”艾俄洛斯的回答无比真诚，但是诸如走出这座塔这种事，他是没有能力这样做的。“是他自己要呆在那的。”想起弟弟的话，艾俄洛斯放下了心。

微微发凉的手指轻轻抚上了脸颊，艾俄洛斯一愣，却在下一秒完全僵在了那里，温暖柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴了上来，唇间被温柔的触感覆盖着，他感到温和的气息吹拂着他，仿佛一股醇和醉人的暖流从唇间流到心尖。  
“你…”话没说完，牙关被撬开，艾俄洛斯感到自己的心脏在狂跳，脑中一片混乱。嘴唇被缓缓地吸吮，变得温热起来，上颚被舌尖轻轻舔舐着，脆弱又敏感的黏膜被轻柔地调戏着，一阵阵触电般感觉袭来，几乎使他屏住了呼吸。  
异常温柔却又充满了情色味道的吻，令二十七岁却只活了十四年的年轻教皇不知所措，他知道这个人是杀害他诬陷他的元凶，是曾经抢走自己教皇之位的竞争对手，是造成圣域十三年黑暗统治的始作俑者，自己不能意乱情迷，不能惊慌失措，更不能沉醉其中。然而环在他肩膀上的手臂温柔有力却富有诱惑，脖子被舒服地抚摸，他在恍惚间竟然不自主地更加靠近对方。  
这是初吻，在初入情场就遇到这种级别的对手，艾俄洛斯完全没有招架之力。

“…这样的酬劳，也可以吗？”放开了他的唇，却用长长的手指托着他的下巴，红色的眼睛带着不明意味的笑，其中似乎几分真心又有几分假意，暧昧而朦胧。  
艾俄洛斯回过神来，侧过头去大口地喘着气，发现自己竟然再次在这个人面前失态，令他感到非常难堪。  
面前无疑是个麻烦的家伙，艾俄洛斯脑中的警钟响了又响，自己在这方面完全不是面前这家伙的对手。不同于做执行官的时候，艾俄洛斯想过这个职位要面对的尔虞我诈，肮脏的权钱色交易或许比比皆是，但当教皇还要卖身给自己的杀身凶手这事自己还没想过，对方如果要侮辱自己，那这个效果他可能达到了。  
“教皇大人不喜欢吗？这具肉体，还算值得考虑一下吧？”对方的脸又贴近了，脸颊和脖子被黑色的长发蹭得痒痒，气息在脖子上和耳后撩动着他的意志，这种事十三年前想都不敢想。  
“…”艾俄洛斯觉得自己全身都被他看光了，但当下的局面怎么办才是他要解决的事，毕竟，这件事能帮助自己的只有他了。  
“欲望是不能过于压制的，一旦崩溃就是万劫不复。”他轻轻地在他耳边诉说着，仿佛在讲自己的故事。  
“我和撒加，是朋友…”艾俄洛斯垂下眼睛，死死掐住自己的手心。那遥远的灯火，埋藏在心底的美好记忆，是自己一生要守护的珍宝，虽然后来满是血污和不堪，但那闪耀的年代，却再也无法改变。  
“哦，竟然对自己的朋友产生了欲望，真是烦恼啊…宇宙宽广知音却难觅，说出来可能珍惜的朋友就没得做了。”黑色的影子轻轻笑着，“他还真狠啊，对你都下得去手…”  
“…”说的是对方还是暗示是自己呢？十三年前的他，对自己有过这样的想法吗？然而面前的人，是杀死自己的凶手，胡言乱语真真假假，自己如果信了他的话，不知要到冥界报道多少次了。  
“教皇大人，你决定好了吗？”面前黑色的撒加看着自己，似笑非笑的眼睛仿佛夏日夜空红色的银河，艾俄洛斯突然想：如果时光能够倒流，十三年前的那个蓝色眼睛少年站在自己面前，自己会怎么选？他又会怎么选？

“抱歉…我…”  
曾经发誓过，为了雅典娜和正义，自己一切都可以牺牲。但如果连那回忆都要舍弃…艾俄洛斯再次握紧了自己的手，指甲把手心掐出了红印。  
“你这个骗子。”黑色的影子皱了皱眉，放开了他，转身走向一旁的桌子。虽然这句话从他这种说谎面不改色的家伙口中说出来颇有一种滑稽感，但艾俄洛斯无暇顾及，他感到自己就像被放归生天的动物一般，赶紧调整呼吸，整理衣服。  
“教皇大人，我要书，给我很多书吧。”艾俄洛斯整理好领子，发现他早就悄悄转过头，仿佛在欣赏着自己杰作的一般。  
当拿到提前写好的一大堆书单的时候，艾俄洛斯发现自己大概是被骗了…其实一开始，他就是想要书的吧。  
他早就知道自己会来，也早就知道自己会有求于自己了，在今生今世第一次见面前。

在回教皇厅的路上，艾俄洛斯默默回忆着黑发的前教皇对自己说的话：“他们和你不一样，并不忠诚于女神，也不会和发的誓言一样奉献一生的，他们关心的只有自己或者家族的利益。”黑色的影子声音带着笑意，仿佛在嘲讽又仿佛在感叹，“所以，圣域能给他们想要的便利，他们就会亲吻你的戒指，不管背后是雅典娜还是哈迪斯。”  
“那位S先生是我的老朋友了，他手里的钱比他说过的谎话都多，小国家都不是他的对手。可惜啊，他只是个唯利是图的犹太人，笃信市场的自由和规则，以为能玩弄各国政府于股掌之上，真是天真极了。他一直在欧洲念书，需要在一个政府规则完全不同的地方交交学费。”  
还有一句令自己耿耿于怀很久的话：“艾俄洛斯，你太嫩了，根本不是S先生和史昂的对手，最多一年，赶紧让自己成长起来吧。”


	4. 三、胜利之神的吻♊️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的智慧和谋略，给了艾俄洛斯无法拒绝的理由

世人总说热烈的亲吻是胜利的宣言，而不是进攻的号角，但高手总有办法把箴言反过来用。  
就像一颗种子种在了心上，他总想起那天透过薄薄的衣料传递过来的体温，也忘不了耳边低语时温和的气息，最无法阻止的，是自己脑中时时闪现的香艳场景，艾俄洛斯不知道自己怎么了。  
他清楚的记得对方拿出书单之后正色地和自己说过：“教皇大人，不逗你了，我们说正事吧。”——之后将纷繁复杂的事务快速梳理完毕，并给出极其冷静实用的策略，仿佛一切都没发生过。  
他可以阻止自己不去见他，却无法抵挡他在睡梦中的诱惑：自己疯狂地吻着他的柔软的嘴唇，抚摸着他脖子、锁骨和腹部的线条，把他一次次按在墙上、地板上、甚至教皇厅小房间的那张床上…  
还好，幻想中的对方都是黑色的头发，否则，艾俄洛斯甚至觉得这是一种对于自己美好回忆的玷污。

这是一个相当冒险、又政治不正确的决策。一旦失败，不仅新教皇名誉扫地，一直支持圣域的世界银行会面临破产，直接引发全球性的金融危机。  
然而这个命令，教皇艾俄洛斯并没有和任何人，包括身为执行官的穆去讨论，直接下达给修罗，连夜传达给相关各国首脑。随着几小时后东方各国市场陆续开盘，圣域教皇神一样的影响力如狂风巨浪一般在亚洲各国的金融市场笼罩开来。

“太冒险了，各国首脑会同意？”艾俄洛斯记得当时在塔里对那家伙的质疑。  
“绝大多数小国外汇储备少，不抱团不靠圣域搞不定S先生，他富可敌国，又上了杠杆，你知道的。他们知道自己单打独斗肯定失败，经济危机几乎必然引发政治危机，他们的统治将会和英国首相一样风雨飘摇。圣域是他们唯一的稻草，他们没得选。”对方一边翻着材料一边详尽而简明地解释说明，他毕竟是统治圣域十多年的人，不对，海界冥界战争后世界局势变化了很多，而他一直关在塔里，和世界的联系完全被割裂，唯一能分析的只有自己带来的有限资料，真是令人赞叹的洞察力和分析力。  
“可是市场不是自由的吗，上政治手段是不是不太正确？”艾俄洛斯想起了早餐会时大家的顾虑，不，其实想想看当时没有人觉得圣域要如此插手。有东方背景的穆并未提出实际方案，而从小受到西方教育的绝大多数人不觉得该插手。  
“市场自由是S先生笃信的规则，这是他发家的基石，也是限制他的软肋。毕竟钱多到一定地步，不去考虑政治因素真的是过于自大了。”  
“…那世界银行的那帮人呢，他们后面会支持圣域吗？”  
“世界银行这帮人没什么规则意识，只要他们的钱不再这样损失就行。他们看到你的实力，才会给钱。”红色的眼睛抬起来望着自己，清澈明亮的笑意如奥林匹斯山盛夏淙淙流动的溪水，似乎即将上演的是他拟好的剧本。

从那个早晨开始，世界金融市场风云突变，在圣域雄厚资金支持下，东方多国抱团死守汇率，以女神和教皇的名义。  
令S先生始料未及的是，一些地区政府甚至动用外汇基金和土地基金，同时进入股票市场和恒生指数期货市场，大举吸纳资金，汇率一直保持稳定，他横扫世界多地区的一招鲜策略在东方完全并没有奏效。

尽管有人说，资本市场上，聪明才智只有在一定实力的基础上才会起作用，而钱，就是实力。但艾俄洛斯觉得，黑塔中那个家伙的智慧，顶上千军万马，或者说千亿资产。去找他是一个无比正确的选择，自己为了圣域，而他为了酬劳，简直合作不能再完美。  
不，这种事绝不能骗自己。  
艾俄洛斯知道，别说那几本书，哪怕他要一座图书馆，都不够付的。但他真正要的，肯定不止这些。  
然而艾俄洛斯想不出，难道真如他所说，要还自己教皇之位吗？  
他的每一句话都令自己琢磨不透，如他缠绵的吻一般令自己久久回味。

金融大鳄在东方铩羽而归的消息很快传遍了世界。  
“哥哥真是厉害！”艾欧里亚拿着晚报冲进教皇厅的时候，看到修罗已经坐在教皇厅里喝茶了，“S先生他…”  
“是的，他撤出了，他的钱终于撑不下去了。刚刚世界银行的人打来了电话，定下了商议合作的日程。”修罗抬起头，黑色的眼睛里满满是钦佩，“恭喜教皇大人。”  
“多亏了你，修罗。”沉稳的声音，仿佛早已胜券在握，艾俄洛斯的笑容如希腊初夏耀眼的白色阳光，教皇厅里香气四溢，修罗的绿茶里加入的鲜薄荷，显然是教皇大人的手笔。  
艾欧里亚有点意外，虽然早知道修罗是被骗的，但看到哥哥竟然向杀了自己的人亲自递茶还是有点惊愕。

教皇又召见了水瓶座的卡妙，他的手下奉命采购来几箱子书，放在了教皇厅。“这些书要搬到哪？”艾欧里亚很是诧异，并不能理解身为教皇的哥哥为何会亲自来搬书，而不是要杂兵代劳。  
“…送给一个S先生曾经的老朋友，估计我还要喝一壶茶。”艾俄洛斯淡淡地说。  
“呃…莫非…”  
艾俄洛斯用手指做了一个“嘘”声的姿态，看着惊呆了的弟弟，眼角掩饰不住的笑意。  
那一刻艾欧里亚恨不得为哥哥献上膝盖：为了坐稳教皇之位，这个男人可以向杀身之人递上茶水，也可以和恶贯满盈之徒握手言欢。  
权力的游戏需要历练，但也需要天份，艾欧里亚觉得自己别说27岁，就是72岁也学不来哥哥的那两下子。  
路边的紫阳花静静地盛开着，满是白色、蓝色和粉红色的美丽花球。这种全株有毒的花在空无一人的双子宫边一团团一簇簇地蔓延着，炫艳华丽，仿佛宫殿里的迷宫一般虚幻无常。  
艾欧里亚注意到，和刚刚那种温暖可靠的笑容不同，那发自深处的放松和心底涌出的喜悦仿佛在周围的空气中晕染开来。复活以来，艾欧里亚从来还没见过哥哥有过这样开心的表情，他就这样带着复杂的心情，呆呆地看着飘扬的红色发带和镶上了金边的影子消失在夕阳的余晖中。

“人呐，总是会重复过去的错误。历史的教训就是人们总去不吸取历史的教训。”当艾俄洛斯把报纸和几箱子新书搬进来的时候，黑色的影子正在翻弄一本《通往奴役之路》，艾俄洛斯把印着S先生抛售股份离开东亚和东南亚市场的头版报纸放在桌子上，对方几乎是只扫了一眼，淡淡地说着。  
黑色的影子对自己胜利的兴趣也许远没有那本老头子写的书或桌角那杯冒着热气的速溶咖啡大。  
发现对方似乎并没有打算起身，艾俄洛斯只能自己把书搬到了灯光明亮一点的房间。整个这一层只有他一个人，这座塔被神力封印，杂兵们都进不来，负责这里的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士迪斯马斯克似乎从未到访过，艾俄洛斯一个人把几箱子书整整齐齐放到了书架上，并将相似内容的书整理到了一起。从《拓扑学总论》到《地理与世界霸权》到《资治通鉴》，尽是数学、地理、和历史书，看来他蛮有闲情逸致的。虽然整理书花了些时间，但他内心却有一个声音告诉自己还是很愿意去做这种事的，或者说愿意“借此机会”多在这里呆一会儿的。  
走进客厅的时候，进门时候桌上黑色的咖啡已经冷了。艾俄洛斯却惊讶地发现，整个房间香气四溢，那黑色的家伙为自己泡了一壶红茶。  
“谢谢，恭喜教皇大人。”转过身递上一杯香茗，那笑容温暖又明亮，如香浓的红茶在橙黄色的灯光下闪着清澈艳丽的神采，漂亮深邃的红色眼睛宛若璀璨斑斓的星河，那一瞬间艾俄洛斯心跳仿佛漏了一拍。

“给你的。”艾俄洛斯指着一书架的书，看到对方神采飞扬的表情，和记忆中年少时的样子的并无二致。然而脑中突然冒出一股冲动想伸出手臂揽住他的肩，把他从身后环抱住，拥入怀中亲吻，这是少年时代自己绝对不会做也不敢想的。  
“是我为教皇大人效力的酬劳。”从书架中抽出一本，满意地点点头。  
艾俄洛斯盯着愉快地翻着书页的家伙，坐在一旁喝了几口杯中的红茶，撒加的手艺不错，三勺锡兰红茶混合着半勺蜂蜜，带着一片沁人的鲜柠檬，令人心情愉悦。  
“我和S先生见过面，在北美五大湖，他的城堡里。”艾俄洛斯好想和他聊聊之前遇到的那些人那些事，就像很多年前一样。  
“真没诚意。”对方吐槽道，“这种邀请，他本是希望你拒绝的吧。”不知从哪来的默契使得对话是如此自然，仿佛两人已是多年好友。  
“加冕典礼那天他没有来，但他是圣域长期的投资人，我和穆商量了一下，决定还是争取一下…”  
“为什么是穆？”他坐在了一旁，分享起了那壶红茶。  
“…上任前，亚尔迪巴和童虎说我不熟悉环境，史昂任命了穆为执行官。”很憋屈的一段日子，艾俄洛斯并不是一个很有倾诉欲的人，然而此时此刻，自己的委屈与艰难，也许只有他能懂。  
“所以穆和你一起去的？”  
“是啊，穆帮我解了围，然而我还是失败了：他和我说不狙击英镑，下一周就击垮了英格兰银行；他和我说欣赏我羡慕我，但再没给圣域一毛钱。”  
“不是你的错，艾俄洛斯。之前一直是他有求于圣域的，他只想赚钱，而如今的圣域教皇不可能再放任他下去。他早意识到了，所以加冕典礼没来。”  
“你在安慰我吗？”艾俄洛斯没有说出口，他望向自己的神情专注而温和，感觉好像被包围在奥林匹斯山初春的暖阳与和煦的微风中，和他对话令人无比舒适，要是自己有他这套本事，也许那天的结果会很不一样。  
“看来我真的不熟悉情况呢…”艾俄洛斯喃喃地说。想起那天亚尔迪巴给穆准备了一身帕米尔王子的装扮，却给自己一身正装，真是阴险。“所以，他那天大概是去见穆的吧，我的打扮更像是他的执行官。”  
“教皇袍、休闲服和运动装，做教皇除了圣衣之外也就能穿这些了。”对方笑笑，哎，这个世界也许只有他懂自己了。  
“是啊，让S先生看笑话了。”当然也是自己没有相关经验，没有及时发现，但如果执行官是修罗或者艾欧里亚，应该不会让他面临这个问题，哪怕穿圣衣去都不用担心的。  
“…那他现在在做什么？”黑发的家伙一边询问，一边从拿到小房间的报纸上翻找着。  
“到中亚地区投资慈善事业。”艾俄洛斯靠过来将报纸翻到某一页，“这里有好几版的……啊！”  
不经意间碰触了他的指尖，艾俄洛斯仿佛触电一样慌忙闪开，仿佛指尖的触碰就会暴露自己最近内心的奇异想法一般。  
如果是十三年前蓝眼睛的撒加，大概会垂下眼睛假装什么都没发生吧，然而这家伙竟然就这样用那双绯红色的眼睛愉快地欣赏着这一幕，看着脸红心跳的自己得意地微笑。哎，他们真的是一个人么？  
杂乱的心跳和纷繁的思绪简直令自己无法冷静。然而艾俄洛斯知道，必须努力抑制自己，必须抑制。努力拉回思绪，盯着报纸的内容尝试整理着思路。  
“谢谢教皇大人，看样子他已经做出选择了。”对方没有太为难他，目光也转向了报纸，一本正经地说着正事。  
艾俄洛斯起身踱步到书架，各类新书被自己码放得整整齐齐，他用手指搭上几本晦涩复杂的数学书，假装去看那本裴蜀版炮兵教材的封面，一边平复着自己的思绪一边缓缓地说：“我担心的是…没多久，他还会卷土重来吧。”  
黑色的长发遮住了他的半边脸，灵巧修长的手指在报纸的某一页停下许久来，整个版面都在赞颂S先生在亚洲地区逐渐壮大的慈善事业。“…他家庭很幸福啊，送他一位年轻的娇妻作为迟到的见面礼吧。”对方眨眨红色的眼睛，长长的睫毛被背后的灯光镀上了一层金色，眉宇间散发着的不可一世的英气，仿佛一切尽在掌握。“爱情，是一种伟大的情感，它能让人奋不顾身，氤氲缱绻的事真是令人无法自拔呢。”

再次望见那片血海一般的树顶时，已进入下半夜，圣域的星空璀璨却寂寥。  
指尖上温暖的感触犹在，微凉的风吹不散脑海中他略带笑意的面影，胸口中悸动仿佛教皇厅钟楼跳动的蓝色焰火。意识到不仅仅是肉体，灵魂也被塔中的人所吸引，艾俄洛斯觉得颇有些被命运嘲讽的意味。  
悬崖勒马还来得及，只要不踏进这个黑色的塔，不去见他就行了。  
但是不同于以前，和平年代暗潮汹涌。圣域黄金白银青铜已然分裂成不同的派别，凡世的统治局势复杂，更别提那些时刻可能改变世界进程的神祇了。所以，不论俗世还是圣域，即使完成了加冕，自己这个新教皇还并未站稳脚跟。  
而政治生命已经结束，又因为接受神罚而失去自由，能力卓绝又世事洞明的他是最合适的参谋人选。仔细想想他说还自己教皇之位，大概就是这个意思。  
那个人知道，自己是需要他的，没人能够代替——是他给了一个自己无法拒绝的理由。  
年轻的教皇独自一人，将杂乱的心跳和纷繁的思绪弥散在这夏日的夜中。

射手座的教皇大人喜欢读书，喜欢到一箱子一箱子地买书，然后自己搬到星楼上——这已然成了圣域杂兵、女仆、甚至青铜白银间悄悄传播的圣域N大八卦之一。  
“据说加冕的那天晚上，教皇大人就在星楼睡了一晚，根本没有回教皇殿呢。”  
“教皇大人真是禁欲主义的典范啊，你看前任教皇，据说教皇厅的小房间就是给双鱼座的阿布罗狄大人准备的…”  
“你说的是杀人篡位的那个吧…我知道我知道，爱而不得杀了前教皇史昂大人，整夜整夜折磨年幼的白羊座穆大人，所以穆大人后来才躲到帕米尔那么多年。”  
“听说啊…连自己的孪生兄弟没放过，双子座的加隆大人不堪忍受那些变态工具的折磨，宁可被关到海牢里呢…”  
“还有巨蟹座的迪斯马斯克大人，前教皇还和他在大浴池里…”  
看到圣域内政总管艾欧里亚的身影，教皇厅杂兵们的议论瞬间停止了。哥哥什么绯闻都没有，但是艾欧里亚却隐隐知道，他要面对的挑战比那些虚无缥缈的花边新闻要麻烦多了。

五月末的圣域平静而安详，远处冷杉间云雀的歌喉悠扬婉转。教皇厅里的艾俄洛斯却一直忙碌着，各路工作和会议接踵而至，穆的笔记也填得密密麻麻。  
晚上的餐会安排了和世界银行的行长高管们的会面，饭后德州扑克的绿色牌桌间弥漫着上等雪茄的味道，然而艾俄洛斯却无意于这些飘着金钱味道的精致喧闹，完成基础的礼节后便意兴阑珊。  
刚整理好黑色领结的艾欧里亚在宴会厅里徘徊，刚醒过的顶级红酒还在高脚杯中挂着泪，小提琴的音色还在演奏着完美的颤音，戴着手套的超模荷官那富有现代美感的曲线还在吸引着慵懒的目光，而教皇大人却已经消失在灯火辉煌大厅边的一扇暗门中。

早就准备好的精装本的新书《致命的自负》散发着墨香，牙买加咖啡混着柑橘、杏仁、香草、巧克力和烟草的味道。传闻篡位的前教皇夜夜法国红酒天天顶级黑咖啡，听上去很像他的作风呢，自己的礼物大概他会喜欢的吧。  
黑色天鹅绒的袋子配上烫金的包装，总觉得精致的礼物才配得上他。艾俄洛斯有些期待着和他说“生日快乐”的时候，他的表情。

尽管曾经位高权重，但这座塔里似乎除了自己从来没有见到过别人，如今能记得他生日并能为他送上礼物的，恐怕只有自己了。  
被神力机械的控制的门徐徐打开，大厅的灯亮着，却没有人。已经很晚了啊，艾俄洛斯看看腕表上精致灿烂的星空，这一天马上就要过去了。  
黑色的长发柔顺地垂到了一边，精致的脸有一半埋在手臂间，贴在摊开的书上，大概是看累了就伏在桌子上睡着了，艾俄洛斯看着他熟睡的、毫不设防的脸，就像一只慵懒的黑猫。好想把他轻轻抱在怀里，亲吻他神殿雕塑一般精致的脸和柔软温暖的嘴唇…  
然而艾俄洛斯却只是轻轻把礼物放在了桌边。  
“…嗯…”似乎是察觉了来人衣袖里残存着香根草与皮革的香气，抑或是艾俄洛斯的脚步声让他睁开了眼睛，“…教皇大人，有什么事吗？”  
“抱歉吵醒你了，生日快乐，撒加。”艾俄洛斯穿上了剪裁精致的米色休闲西装，做工考究的袖扣闪着夺目的光，完全不似平时的打扮。  
“…”可能是流连幻梦，抑或是若有所思，黑色的影子轻轻眨了眨眼。  
“谢谢你，教皇大人，你的礼物真的非常令我感动。”漂亮的红色眼眸里，仿佛倒映着无数星辰，略带邪气却异常正经的笑容，仿佛能洞察自己所有的心思。“很晚了，早点回去吧。”

一反常态地穿过长长的走廊，送他到了大门口，当那扇施以了神力的门打开之时，他突然执起他的手，轻轻屈下膝，低下头去——这是一个无论唇或鼻尖都几乎没有碰到的动作，却仿佛胜利之神的亲吻一般神圣。标志效忠的吻手礼，艾俄洛斯甚至在有点简化的加冕仪式上也不曾享受过。

“晚安，教皇大人。”仿佛暗夜的精灵，黑色的影子隐藏到墨染一般的黑暗里。手指的感触还在，手背上的气息还在，手腕上长发拂过的感觉还在，可在门廊中驻立的却只有心跳和情绪还没平复的艾俄洛斯一人了。

“…迪斯马斯克。”艾俄洛斯在黑色之塔的入口停下了脚步，“久等了吧。”  
“教皇大人有何吩咐。”被发现了行踪，但灰色眼睛的迪斯并不惊慌，似乎是早就在此等待了。“教皇大人应该认出来了吧，那些羊绒的衣服和床单就是来自我家乡意大利的特产。”  
“西西里岛的香柠檬，放在红茶里味道很好。”负责看守这里的迪斯，第一次不在是偶然，第二次不在也是偶然，第三次就成了必然。艾俄洛斯静静地说着自己的发现，观察着对方的反应。  
“是的，教皇大人，属下愿为您效犬马之力。”迪斯并没有意料之外的表情。  
“我打算任命你接管情报部门的任务，你考虑一下，明天早上给我答复。”

“二臣贼子！”艾欧里亚皱了皱眉，“迪斯马斯克这个只会溜须拍马、蝇营狗苟的小人，这种人不论谁当上教皇，都会阿谀奉承，马屁连连的。”艾俄洛斯把和弟弟会面的地点定在了射手宫的地下室，这里虽然布置简单连泡茶水都要自己动手，但胜在布满复杂的结界，不用花时间考察担心杂兵和仆从的星座，兄弟俩可以畅所欲言。  
“但是毋庸置疑，这种人无论何时会混得很开…”艾欧里亚垂下了棕色的眼睛，把茶杯里的红茶一饮而尽。“一想到这种人竟然得到了哥哥的重用，就让人觉得不爽…”  
“迪斯这种人，如果他不知道我点秘密，是没法听从我的。”艾俄洛斯将一整袋黄色的香柠檬放入冰箱里，这是上午迪斯接受任命后差人送给自己的，确实是自己很喜欢的味道。  
“啧啧，好像给他把柄一样，会不会太冒险了啊。”  
“那座塔我还要去很多次，正好。”艾俄洛斯起身收拾起了那套圆润精致的骨瓷茶具，是几天前世界银行的人送到射手宫的。  
“哈？”艾欧里亚的下巴都要掉了，“哥哥，他不是你记忆里的那个人了，他的头发是黑色的是黑色的，他可是要接受神罚的罪人！”  
“他还有东西没还我呢。”艾俄洛斯低下头清洗着茶壶上的蓝色浮雕，避开了弟弟的眼神。  
“…哥哥！”艾欧里亚走上前去抓住他的胳膊，翡翠色的眼睛盯着他，“是借口吧，你不擅长说谎。我记得，昨天是他的生日。”  
“…我也不知道，艾欧里亚。”艾俄洛斯摇摇头，琥珀色的眼睛里闪过很重的心事，做事一向稳健妥帖的他，难得和弟弟表露出这样的情绪，“你明白，有时候对一个人的感情是会很复杂的，我也说不清。”  
看到艾欧里亚低下头，露出与平时气质完全不相称的复杂表情，艾俄洛斯拍拍弟弟的肩膀，补充道：“…别担心，我有分寸，会尽量少去的。”


	5. 四、海边的狮子♋️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾欧里亚无辜背锅，幕后黑手直指教皇艾俄洛斯

“我需要你的帮助，撒加！”急匆匆地走进黑色的塔，艾俄洛斯在走廊上就大声喊着。这里并没有杂兵和不知来路的侍卫，也是一个商量事的好地方，只是商量的对象只能是他。

撒加从浴室里走出来，头发还湿漉漉的，刚刚裹上一条深绛紫色的真丝条纹暗花长袍。  
“呃…”竟然在这种时候依然无法控制脑中旖旎的想象，艾俄洛斯有点懊恼，感觉是自投罗网和魔鬼做交易。但今天要找他商议的事显然更重要些，虽然他只烦恼了一天，但从他脸上线条的僵硬可以看出这件事严峻一定是上任以来最严重的，以致于他来到了这个自己梦中徘徊了将近一个月，白天却绕着走的地方。今年天气反常，多股强风暴袭击下，多地竟然发生了洪水，特别是埃夫罗斯河流域。伊瓦洛夫格勒大坝位于埃夫罗斯河上，本起着防洪蓄洪的作用，但是大坝的负责人却拒绝启用大坝，导致下游受灾严重，百姓流离失所。

“艾欧里亚没有下令启用之前修建的大坝。下游很多灾民受灾了，今天穆说收到了很多封正在联名声讨他的信，这件事已经闹到女神那里去了。”  
“…紫龙吗？”对方找了个舒适的姿势坐在椅子上，撩起头发，快速浏览着那封复印过的寄给女神的信。  
艾俄洛斯一愣：“紫龙只是负责送信，信并不是他写的。”  
对面的人摇了摇头，显然对艾俄洛斯的说法不太同意，然而他没有追问，又提出了另一个问题：“那艾欧里亚收到了大坝负责人的请示了吗？”  
“…是的，正因为他没有下指令启用大坝，所以才被苛责。”艾俄洛斯拿出一摞照片，尽是被淹没的曾经繁华的街巷，灾民绝望的眼神，特别是一张亚麻色头发的小女孩抱着打捞上的母亲尸体哭泣的照片，令人分外心碎。“这些人的家乡都被淹没，无家可归，情况非常惨…”  
黑色的家伙扫了一眼那些堪称恐怖现场的照片，眉毛却都没动一下：“所以，教皇大人是想问如何保下艾欧里亚？”  
“不，我想知道如何度过这次危机，如何补偿这些百姓。欧洲的洪水真的很少，我找不到什么资料…”艾俄洛斯托住腮，“也许史昂任上曾有一些资料，但都语焉不详。”  
“…这些百姓不需要补偿的，这是天灾。”思考了一下后，撒加的表情变得非常认真，然而却站起身来，开始摆弄起之前艾俄洛斯送来的，却并没有拆开过的咖啡来。  
艾俄洛斯看着那黑色的包装，突然觉得有点在意，看来自己的礼物他并不喜欢，拆都没有拆。可明明那天却说很开心的，是早就知道伪装来看自己实际上是要和迪斯会面的吧。竟然会关注这种小事，一牵扯到这家伙的事，自己的反应就非常奇怪。还是像和艾欧里亚承诺的那样，不要和这种人卷入过多情感，少来找他比较好吧。

“我认为这次最危险的是艾欧里亚，有人想借打击他来打击你。”然而对方并不知道他刚才的思绪，还在认真地分析着事情。  
“没那么复杂，撒加。我关心的是如何做好这件事，而不是怎么能甩轻自己的责任。”  
“…”露出有点惊讶的神色，红色的眼睛看向了手中的杯子，“艾俄洛斯，你怎么了？你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我希望能承担责任，早点把事情了结。”  
“教皇大人觉得，这件事是谁的责任？”黑发的家伙盯着他，继续着话题。艾俄洛斯知道，尽管做事的理念不一致，但要讨论这件事，目前找不到比他更合适的人选了。  
“要说责任，我的吧。”艾俄洛斯坦诚地说，“所以我在努力…”  
“不要太天真了。”他打断了他，艾俄洛斯看到他红色的眼睛在黑暗中闪着耀亮的光，突然觉得对面腾起一股强烈的压迫感，曾经的黑发教皇散发出异常强大的气场：“圣域教皇要爱惜自己的名誉，不要揽上这种并没有的责任。”  
“可是百姓在受灾！”艾俄洛斯不甘示弱，从座位上站了起来，身高上似乎比他高一点点。

“那个位置有比艾欧里亚能力更强，更适合的人值得教皇大人去提拔吗？”  
“…没有。”  
“那你有什么错？”  
“…”艾俄洛斯沉思了一会儿，“所以是艾欧里亚的错？”  
“艾欧里亚没有选择，大坝上游是经济重镇，如果选择启用大坝，上游就要受灾，何况上游的人并没有做错什么，不应该去帮下游挡灾。”  
“…”虽然没出过这座塔，但面前这个人，似乎比自己更了解这件事一样，让艾俄洛斯惊讶。“…你都知道？”  
“你对自己职责所在的地方没有概念吗？”红色的眼睛里有了些不屑的神色。  
“呃…”真是毒舌，艾俄洛斯被呛得说不出话。  
“所以说这件事，并没有人有责任。”黑色的影子继续说，“如果说谁有责任，那么只有神，是神降了那么多雨，让人间受害。”  
艾俄洛斯听得有点发懵，如果是那个蓝发的撒加，肯定不会这么直白地和自己说出这些“大逆不道”的话的。但也许，思维敏捷，聪慧过人的他会这样想吧。“道貌岸然的伪君子！”加隆曾这样评价撒加，但是当年的圣域不是后来的海界，身在其位，不是什么时候都能做到直抒胸臆的。也许现在的这家伙，说的就是他真实的想法吧。

“撒加，我一直不知道，你原来是这样想的…”艾俄洛斯摇摇头，明明是自己拿自己的工作来麻烦他的，没理由去苛求他。“可目前的问题是，得有人为这件事负责。虽然后期积极救援，但现在灾民弹劾艾欧里亚的事已经闹到女神那里去了。”  
“借此机会，让黄金狮子去修炼地培养一下青铜白银，和他们联络感情也是个明降暗升的机会。但是黄金圣斗士怎么会做错事呢，顶多是对下属监督不力罢了。让他掌握军权，可比搞这种吃力不讨好的事划算多了。”  
“那些受灾的人怎么办？怎么补偿他们？”  
越来越浓的咖啡香气充满了整个房间，然而双方的思绪却全在遥远的大坝那，“名誉是需要爱惜的，教皇大人。给他们补偿的话，‘教皇错事的弥补’这样的话会让你很糟心的。”  
黑发的家伙突然邪邪地笑了，倒了一杯煮好的咖啡递给他：“艾俄洛斯，你那样天真的话，会糟蹋了这身教皇袍的。想要自我牺牲的时候，也考虑一下你的属下你的盟友吧。”

柑橘、杏仁、香草、巧克力和烟草，然而这些味道艾俄洛斯都没有喝出来，他琥珀色的眼睛里仿佛闪着一团不爽又无可奈何的火，这个人曾掌握圣域最高权力十三年，怎么能对于民众的性命如此不在意：“那些无辜的人，没有人考虑过他们的命运…所以，他们只能写信给女神。”  
“这是个阴谋，普通人的信不可能递到女神手里的。”  
“你还是怀疑紫龙？就因为他是童虎的徒弟？”  
“他这个身份在这个时间出现在这个事件中就是很有问题。没有他把信给女神，艾欧里亚怎么会背锅？”  
“不同于你那时候，撒加，现在好不容易和平了，大家还都是想做事的。”时代不同了，大家曾在叹息墙前一起同赴生死，艾俄洛斯觉得这是这个黑发的家伙所不能理解的。“也许不会直接为我所用，但他们心里还是装着女神的，青铜和女神的关系特别好，女神心里是有数的…”  
“…教皇大人不用顾忌我，我只是个身陷囹圄的囚徒，真正要做决定的是你。”对方声音平静日如常，但突然间，艾俄洛斯觉得自己有点过分了，明明是自己来找人家求帮忙，他也是站在自己这边的。揭人伤疤的事太残忍，即使对方漠视生命话又说的不好听。  
“…抱歉，因为是和艾欧里亚相关的事…是我不冷静。”艾俄洛斯马上真诚地道歉，没有告诉对方自己答应弟弟少见他的事。“我会多补偿给你很多书的。”  
“…艾欧里亚处境不太妙。如果我是你，会把写信的人处理掉，至少封住她的口，越早越好。”  
艾俄洛斯差点把杯子摔坏。“撒加，你太残暴了！史书上一定会这样评价你。”  
“因为我失败了。”对面的家伙很是坦然，“残暴或仁慈的评价从来都是随着结果而改变的。你见过历史或民众对哪个篡位失败的有过好的评价？不都是残暴奢靡，酒池肉林，欲令智昏。”  
“喔，原来你不在意啊…”竟然能找到机会戳戳他的痛处，还是没有忍住，艾俄洛斯琥珀色的眼睛带着笑意，稍微调侃下这家伙也挺有趣的。  
“……死过好几回，不那么在意了。”他在说谎，虽然眉毛都没有动一下。他掩藏得很好，这世上可能只有自己或者加隆能知道他的心事，不过和加隆不同，艾俄洛斯从并未打算再拆穿，而是淡淡地别开话题。

“我不在的时候，有什么需要的东西，不论是吃的还是用的，和迪斯说吧，能满足你的我会尽量满足你。”今天有点欺负他了，虽然自己最后还是不忍心，他足够强大也足够坚强，从来都没有要求过别人哪怕是理解，但这也不是要戳他痛处的理由。“电影或者唱片，你想要什么也可以哦。”  
“谢谢教皇大人，没有比这更令人开心的礼物了。”自顾自地收拾着咖啡壶和杯子，艾俄洛斯只看到了他因为沾了水汽而发暗的深绛紫色长袍和尖端还有点水滴的黑色长发，竟然觉得那背影有点寂寞。好想从背后抱紧他，就这样陪着他，告诉他不论成败功过，不论旁人怎么讲后人怎么评，自己都永远站在他身边。但理智告诫自己，不能这样。

从这里离开后，自己是仁智勇兼具的教皇，是圣域的领袖名垂青史；而他是篡位的失败者，黑暗之塔的囚徒，将被钉在历史的耻辱柱上永世不得翻身。  
自己不能，和他之间没可能。  
红色的树影映着苍蓝的天空，隔着半个圣域的、遥远的教皇厅仿佛海市蜃楼一般飘渺。艾俄洛斯凝望着圣域混沌的夜空，突然感到心口钝钝的疼，然而自己和他算什么？这个人为何能如此牵动自己的心？自己努力了近一个月，却还是在有不好预感的第二天就又来到这里，与其说需要他帮助，还不如说是给自己找的借口。清醒地知道，却又情不自禁地沉沦，如果能不那么在意他就好了，如果两人没有一起争夺教皇之位就好了，如果…  
不，不可能的，如果那样，他们就不会相遇了。

艾欧里亚被停职，是自己亲哥哥下的命令，令很多人意外，人们纷纷赞送教皇的公正和女神的仁慈。  
但是风波却并没有平息。

“真是贪得无厌！”刚从外面回来的艾欧里亚，在射手宫的地下客厅里，一边给哥哥泡着红茶，一边瞥到了报纸的头版新闻。“那个给女神写信的格蕾塔女士，提出圣域给每个灾民家庭配备一间独立住所，特别提出每天要自助餐和矿泉水？她怎么不上天？”  
“那是圣域给他们的补偿。”不同于上次的经济危机，这次艾俄洛斯并没有完全听从撒加的说法，大多数灾民真的太可怜了，然而他们并没有什么错，这也是自己这个教皇应该做的。  
“给女神写信那么管用，以后女神估计要很忙。”艾欧里亚皱皱眉头，说话一针见血，“可是他们给女神写信并非为了所谓的所有人生存的权利，只是想要自己享受特权罢了。”  
“要做事的话，总会遇到反对的声音的，但不能就此停下脚步。”  
“那些灾民后来如何安置的？”  
“穆让沙加去负责了。听说还许诺了上游大城市的工作机会。”  
“得罪人的事和脏活累活都让我做了，然后他们去收买人心，啧啧啧。”艾欧里亚非常不满，但突然发现自己哥哥的神色不太对劲。  
“…这件事…也许是个阴谋。”艾俄洛斯拿着报纸，突然想起几天前那个没出过塔的家伙对自己的话。当时不觉得他说的事会应验，但是现在，自己却开始担心起来。“艾欧里亚，这件事你还是别管了，我觉得局势有点不妙…”  
“哥哥已经把我停职了，他们还要什么？”  
“…你任上的所有文件，都在那边吗？”  
“大多数在，没什么纰漏或问题。”艾欧里亚认真地说，“现在应该已经被沙加接管了…”  
“糟了！”

第二天一早的早餐会，艾欧里亚是停职回圣域以来第一个黄金的早餐会。窗外阳光炙热，蔚蓝的爱琴海风平浪静，但他已经预计到教皇厅里即将上演的狂风骤雨。  
“昨天又收到了很多寄给教皇的信，这些灾民真是太可怜了。”穆拿出一打寄给艾俄洛斯的信，不少信中还有各路悲惨的照片。  
“已经给了他们补偿了啊？”米罗质疑道，摆弄着塞满了肉和米饭的葡萄叶，“真的假的，灾民还有那么多吗？”  
“你怎么能这样说？”亚尔迪巴摇摇头，“他们真的很惨，很多人失去了亲人朋友，而他们根本没什么错，不该承受这些。”  
“…你想说错在谁？”眼见艾欧里亚要被泼脏水，米罗眉头一紧，神情仿佛要发射猩红毒针的蝎子。  
“没有没有，我不敢说。”  
艾俄洛斯知道，亚尔迪巴是无论如何也要说了。  
“你想说是我的错，对吧。”艾欧里亚站起来，他盘子里皮被烤得酥脆的、鲜嫩的海鲈鱼基本没有动。  
“上游是经济重镇，两全其害取其轻，我不认为有更好的选择。”穆的语气温和却坚定，如果不是彼此在对立的阵营，他和艾欧里亚能成为很好的朋友吧。  
“对对对，穆说的是，不论谁在那位置，到了那时候也没什么好办法的…”  
到了那时候？似乎众人都听出了问题。  
“事后诸葛，苛责别人未免有点不厚道吧。”米罗愤怒地盯着亚尔迪巴。  
“我真不是那个意思…”  
“这件事艾欧里亚已经停职了，教皇大人为此负责了。亚尔迪巴，你不是这个意思就不要说了，越抹越黑，不如好好吃饭。”穆的声音变严肃了，虽然平时温和优雅，但他绝不是柔弱的绵羊，当年迪斯阿布他们穿上冥衣闯十二宫的时候，发起怒的穆比狮子座还要狮子。  
亚尔迪巴讪讪地低下头去，咕哝着：“我是为教皇大人的声誉着想，穆你至于发火么…”然后突然发现大家都不说话，也就闭上了嘴。  
一早上的早餐就此鸦雀无声，艾俄洛斯知道，穆和亚尔迪巴绝不会像表现得那般争吵，说的什么不重要，关键是看所在的位置。如今各种暗流涌动，还有一些黄金的阵营并不明朗，对方的下一步棋是什么呢？

中午，又一封信送到了雅典娜那里。

狂风咆哮如受伤的困兽，豆大的雨点密不透风浇落在大地上，圣域洁白的建筑被一片烟雨笼罩着，傍晚的太阳像被乌云藏在了迷雾中，圣域的天黑得像夜晚，人们看不到匆匆穿过半个圣域的路边人的脸。通常不会下一滴雨的雅典夏日乌云密布，似乎预示什么不同于往年。  
雨水从脸上蜿蜒流下，闪电映照出琥珀色的眼睛，教皇袍几乎贴在身上，一个熟悉的身影出现在长长的走廊门口。  
“…艾俄洛斯？”塔中的黑发黑袍的男子赶紧起身拿出了干毛巾，帮他擦去满身的雨水，却发现他的神情有点异样，想说些什么，又没有开口。

“艾欧里亚，艾欧里亚他…”声音有点颤抖，没人见过仁智勇兼具的射手座教皇这个样子过。我后悔没听你的话，这句话艾俄洛斯说不出口，但付出了如此大的代价，是他始料未及的。大家都曾是叹息墙畔的战友，战争时期大家一起流血牺牲，为何到了和平时期，却要这样呢？  
“对不起，我…”把自己埋在客厅的黑色椅子里，手掌遮住脸上的表情，也许这里是唯一可以暴露自己软弱的地方，自己并不是神，然而却是教皇，是兄长，是领袖，这些角色哪个都不是那种可以任感情肆虐的，偌大的圣域，却没有一个他可以恣意的地方，而这种感觉，今生今世，只有面前这个人懂他。  
黑色的影子静默了几秒，轻轻地把冰凉的肩膀抱进怀中，坚定而有力，这是少年时代那个蓝色少年都从未有过的：“…艾俄洛斯，我在。”

他带着雨滴的褐色短发紧贴着他黑色的丝质长袍，他带着水汽的鼻尖蹭着他温暖的胸口，他的眼睛、额头和脸庞都被他长长的黑色长发遮挡着，湿润的红色发带服贴地垂在他苍白的手臂上。塔外雷声轰鸣，电光闪烁，整个圣域笼罩在仿佛世界末日一般的狂风暴雨中。塔里安宁祥和，远离尘嚣，他的心跳平稳坚定，带着他熟悉的温度。他在他的臂弯里沉静缄默，却仿佛说尽千言万语。

不知过了多久，撒加感到死死抓住自己的手腕力道有所减轻，轻声打破了沉默：“…我去给你泡壶茶好吗？”  
“不要走。”甚至衣服已经快被体温烘干了，但心中的不确定感和恐惧尚未消失，害怕他也和艾欧里亚一样，突然就不见了。  
“好。”黑色的长发垂下来，怀抱轻柔又温暖，艾俄洛斯靠着他的肩膀，金棕色的短发紧紧贴着他的颈窝，仿佛一切悲伤痛苦、愤怒悔恨都能埋在对方如墨般漆黑的长发里。今天的自己如此想念他，也如此需要他。

“…他们说艾欧里亚本可以提前分流河道。”不知过了多久，似乎恢复了镇静，艾俄洛斯放开了他，轻轻站了起来，舒缓了一下情绪，“我去泡茶吧…”  
“…如果没有洪水，那就是劳民伤财吧。到时候上游的人会反对的。”看他好些了，对方坐到了黑色的椅子上，开始帮他解决问题。  
“一边是火车将要经过的三人所在的铁轨，一边是无辜的小孩在废弃的铁轨玩耍，不要脑子里总想着牺牲一边，怎么不想想可以创造一个新的奇迹一般的路，不伤害任何人——这是格蕾塔女士，就是那个写信的人的话。”那一瞬间，艾俄洛斯觉得撒加说的对，自己如今有杀掉对方的冲动，尽管这位女士，站在她自己的立场上，并没有做错，她只是回复了女神的信而已。  
没有问他写信的人怎么还没处理掉，撒加坐在一旁安静地听着。  
“他们说教皇要为此负责，然后艾欧里亚说他负责…然后…就被神罚厅的人带走了。”  
“在神罚之前会有审问的，还有希望。”显然是这个人熟悉的领域，没什么比亲身体验者更能提供准确消息的了。  
“不，神罚厅的人留下了可能使用的手段的说明文件。艾欧里亚要遭受的严刑拷打…简直可以用无所不用其极来形容…”艾俄洛斯的红茶泡得特别好，十三年前就是如此，对方一边听一边小口喝着，脸上都是认真的表情。  
“…是我对不起艾欧里亚，他本来并不想成为内政总管的，他曾经和我说过，想和平常人一样读书，假期去爱琴海边和同龄人一起冲浪和晒太阳…”  
“…”对面的人轻轻放下茶杯。温暖的手掌覆上了艾俄洛斯的手背，握住了他冰凉的手，仿佛无声的安慰，又仿佛坚定的力量。  
“一直以来，我总念及当年的情谊，不愿承认，史昂身在帕米尔，却一直掌握着圣域大大小小的消息。他传了位，却不愿意放手。”就像当年亲眼看到了刺杀女神的撒加的脸，也不愿承认一样，艾俄洛斯是一个容易被感情羁绊的人，这是他的优点，也是缺点。  
“权力的味道很甜美的，一旦嗜到，人们不愿放手，或者不能放手。”十三年，面前的撒加曾经也许和现在的史昂一样？艾俄洛斯闪过一瞬间的思虑。但现在不重要了，关键是他在自己面前，在自己这边。  
“即使史昂想真正退隐山林，他也不能不考虑自己的族人，他的弟子穆，他的徒孙贵鬼，甚至还有自己的战友童虎和童虎的徒弟紫龙。”见艾俄洛斯有点迷惑，撒加放下了茶杯，缓缓地说，“他已经上了船，除非船翻了，否则再也下不去了。”  
“所以他希望穆当上教皇吗？”  
“女神不会让穆当上教皇的，你要相信自己，艾俄洛斯。”这份真挚的鼓励来自曾生死相杀的劲敌，命运就是那样滑稽。  
“…不会吗？为什么？”尽管自己有些思路，却希望他告诉自己，不知为何想这样地依赖他一下，这是任何时候对任何人从未有过的，任何人都无法想象，刚才自己抓着他的手臂，就像抓着最后的一根救命稻草一般的表情。  
“因为他是史昂的徒弟，贵鬼的师傅，童虎的忘年交，亚尔迪巴的邻居和好友，沙加的君子之交…”黑色的影子似乎发现了他的小心思，露出了似笑非笑的表情。“圣域是女神的地盘，不是白羊宫和周边友邻的诺亚方舟。”

“格蕾塔女士清心寡欲，信仰虔诚，又饱受世人瞩目，不能无端杀了他吧。”艾俄洛斯发现这里的红茶已经快被自己喝完了，干脆下次带来点七月新采的斯里兰卡乌瓦茶好了。他不和传闻一样喜欢咖啡，就和自己一起喝红茶好了。他惊讶于自己此时此刻奇怪的走神，捋了捋思路继续说道：“大家都会觉得是艾欧里亚，不，是我做的。”奇怪，自己在和一个被称为恶魔的家伙讨论如何栽赃陷害一个无辜的人。是的，事到如今，已经没有不流血的解决方案了。  
“她父母兄妹、丈夫子女，上司下属，总有一个不无辜的。”漂亮的红色眼眸配上邪气的笑容，再加上清亮纯净却富有磁性的嗓音，仿佛魔鬼的诱惑。  
艾俄洛斯却甘之如饴。

“我从未厌恶过民主与自由，相反我也曾拥有这样的信仰，但目前这个世界要运行起来，并不能只有这些。  
我不在意自己的名誉，作为女神的代言人，只想做一些真的对民众有所裨益的事，但是身在其位，早就无法全身而退。”  
雨后的夜空星罗棋布，抬头就可以看到夏日夜空中灿烂的银河。星楼里的艾俄洛斯写下这样的话，然而写完就烧掉了。  
教皇大人传唤的人在教皇厅等候，艾俄洛斯琥珀色的眼睛里，闪着坚定的光，这条路，他走上去那天，就别无选择了。

“巨蟹座的迪斯马斯克，我要你为我做一件事。”


	6. 五、牺牲者的挽歌♌️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成恶龙

教皇厅水池里的睡莲开了，带着朝露的花瓣圣洁润泽，宛如白裙少女美丽的裙摆。清风拂来涟漪微动，清香萦绕。教皇厅的议事厅里却熙熙攘攘，茶香浓郁，一片烟火气。  
与虔诚的妻子不同，格蕾塔的丈夫就是个劣迹斑斑的小白脸，偷鸡摸狗的前科一堆不说，还曾因性侵自己的学生被捕过。教皇厅的早餐会上，米罗拿到“格蕾塔的丈夫是邪教教徒”的报纸头版之后，简直大跌眼镜。“真的假的，不会是遭人陷害吧？”  
“他向未成年少女传教，还发自己某部位的照片，被女孩父母发现了。任教的艺术学校里的学生之前告过他很多次，都是留下了记录的，但都被拿钱摆平了。”卡妙冷静地说，放下了手边的黑加仑酱酥皮面包。  
“他妻子真的对此一无所知吗？”修罗难得开了口，一边说一边往自己的咖啡里加了糖和牛奶。  
“看那熟练程度，早就不是第一次了吧，很多时候，就是因为妻子的助纣为虐，这种人才越来越嚣张，才害了那么多人。”米罗愤愤地分析着，餐叉都扔在了一旁。  
“和这样的人还是远一点吧，女神不要再和这种人扯上干系了。”修罗在一旁冷冷地说。  
“可能紫龙也被她迷惑了。”艾俄洛斯望向了旁边的水瓶座。“冰河那边还是让他注意一下。”  
“属下知道了。”卡妙低下了头。  
艾俄洛斯注意到双鱼座的阿布罗狄一边盛着麦片粥一边悄悄看了一眼天秤座的童虎，童虎像一个真正的老人一样慢悠悠地享用着青花瓷碗里的鲜虾馄炖，仿佛这件事和自己无关一样。

将近一周的审判结束了，虽然艾欧里亚对下属监管不力，但私德并无问题，不必遭受牢狱之苦了。人回来就好，艾俄洛斯暗暗松了一口气。可当凌晨时分听说艾欧里亚被卡西欧士等白银抬回狮子宫的时候，他大吃了一惊，赶紧爬下床，直奔狮子宫。

之前健康的小麦色的脸变得苍白，之前炯炯有神的棕色眼睛闭得紧紧的，棕色的头发上粘着一大片血污，结痂的暗红色伤口几乎划到左边眼角。浑身上下都是杂乱的伤痕，从被鞭子和锐器撕破的衣服缝隙中露出了大片青紫色的瘀伤，令人触目惊心。艾俄洛斯听见被星矢抱着的黄金圣衣在一旁鸣叫着，仿佛在轻声地哭泣。魔玲和莎尔娜手忙脚乱地治疗，亚麻色的床单上血迹斑斑。  
艾俄洛斯握住弟弟的手，心里无比难过，他知道那些刀光剑影都是冲着自己来的，艾欧里亚本没有过错，他受的伤流的血，遭到的不公与委屈，都是因为自己。

当窗外晨光熹微的时候，艾欧里亚缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“…哥…我没事。”艾欧里亚声音很小，但在场的各位都松了一口气。到底是黄金圣斗士，即使面对严刑拷打，也不会那样容易垮掉，但对身体确实是一次重创。  
“…昨天晚上之前我一直在房间里，还都是普通的询问。大概凌晨十二点，我突然被蒙上眼睛绑走，几个声音一直在审问我有没有背叛女神，是不是背叛过黄金圣斗士的信仰…对方似乎是神，和冥界那次一样，我完全使不上力，也没法给自己治疗。”艾欧里亚平静地叙述了之前发生的事，然而却令在场的魔玲、莎尔娜和星矢他们心惊肉跳，能让黄金圣斗士的艾欧里亚无法反抗的，肯定不是什么寻常人物了。  
“…对方使用了加入神力的鞭子和钢针，后来我晕过去了，醒来已经在圣域了。我不明白，这件事竟然大到了惊动神的地步…”见艾欧里亚面色苍白，嘴唇都没有了血色，艾俄洛斯阻止了弟弟继续说下去。  
“好好休息，艾欧里亚，这件事什么都不要想了，我会处理的。”艾俄洛斯声音沉稳，眼神坚定仿佛利剑般锋利。艾欧里亚看到哥哥坚毅的面影，恍惚间仿佛看到了宏伟的奥林匹斯山。  
艾俄洛斯知道，冲突已经愈演愈烈，他是现在狮子宫里所有人的依靠，他必须反击，必须。

一夜的折腾还来不及休息，回到教皇厅，艾俄洛斯收到了迪斯马斯克差人送来的照片，和几个万圣节面具放在一起。照片经过了特殊处理，旁人看来仿佛提前了几个月送出的节日礼物。  
尽管也见过血腥的场面，但当艾俄洛斯看到照片上的恐怖场景时，他依然觉得心被揪起：照片中血肉横飞，格蕾塔一家人在还活着的时候被骨锯生生肢解，惨叫挣扎的场面和四分五裂的肉块令人毛骨悚然。特别是一个8、9岁模样的棕头发小男孩，只剩一半的脸上还挂着极度恐惧的扭曲表情，还大大张开的棕色眼睛里满满都是惊恐和绝望，透过画面仿佛都能听到响彻房间的凄厉哀嚎。  
艾俄洛斯感到心仿佛被数只鬼怪的利爪撕扯着拧成了一团。太残忍了，杀人一定要这样吗…艾俄洛斯匆匆扔下未咽下的黑橄榄面包，在穆来到之前召见了迪斯，令他惊讶的是，迪斯并没有任何的情绪波动，仿佛做出那种杀人暴行的另有他人。“教皇大人，任务已经圆满完成了，还有什么问题吗？担心信不安全的话，下次照片信物什么的，属下亲自送来吧。”迪斯表现得恭敬而顺从。  
“…为什么要杀她弟弟？”话说出口，艾俄洛斯便觉得这个问题很蠢。  
“教皇大人有所不知，这种世代从政的家庭，如果留活口的话，以后会有很多麻烦。我以巨蟹座黄金圣斗士的名义，希望为教皇大人避免这些麻烦。”  
“如果隐姓埋名，到一个新的地方重新开始呢？”  
“那是不可能的，教皇大人。被打上邪教叛徒的…”迪斯顿了一下，灰色的眼睛垂下去，“叛徒的家庭成员，的标签，这个世界可能已经没有什么地方愿意善待他了。”  
“我知道了。辛苦了，下去吧。”

白天的工作繁忙而有序，艾俄洛斯表现得几乎完美。射手座的星矢被派去将一份礼物送到庐山，是一座古老却又精巧的彩色珐琅自鸣钟，每个整点都会有一对鸳鸯从不同机关里弹出报时，附上的一个盖着圣域教皇火漆章的大信封。在一旁的穆看着教皇大人脸上平和自若的神情，想起早上进门的时候看到盘子里完整的、涂着乳酪的面包，若有所思。  
傍晚工作一结束，教皇厅里就再不见艾俄洛斯的影子。  
火一样的晚霞将圣域慰灵地刚刚开花的芦苇染上了一层红晕，轻摇的飞花婆娑袅娜，起伏如波浪，美丽又那么脆弱。  
黑色教皇袍的影子被落日的余晖拉得狭长，艾俄洛斯默默地走进那黑色的塔中，掩藏了自己的气息。

头版是《震惊！社会活动家格蕾塔的丈夫是邪教教徒》和《和平和自由的人类先驱——格蕾塔一家被邪教教徒残忍杀害》的报纸被摊开丢置在桌子上，一同放在那的，还有几大盒子精美包装的当季锡兰高地乌瓦红茶，包装袋子里放着几本书，书页中夹着一叠几张迪斯送来的照片，画面血腥，令人无法直视。

“…我变成了自己最讨厌的那种人。”艾俄洛斯摇摇头，眼睛看着远方的黑暗。“与恶龙缠斗过久,自身亦成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久,深渊将回以凝视——说的就是我。”  
“格蕾塔的丈夫信奉邪教、性侵多名未成年少女，她助纣为虐，为其提供便利，用死有余辜来形容也不过分吧。”知道他在宽慰自己，然而艾俄洛斯却觉得他这样未免太过冷血，对于死者的惨象，不仅报以冷漠态度，甚至毫不留情地去踩上了一脚。  
“可是她的弟弟是无辜的。”年轻的教皇一把抓住他的肩膀，语气虽稳然而情绪却在咆哮。“然而却被我打上了叛徒的标签，你知道我是什么样的心情吗？”  
完全没有防备的撒加险些摔倒，然而那眼睛里锐不可当的血红色却未有丝毫动摇。这两人十三年前就是势均力敌的关系，现在即使身份转换，气势上也依然不让彼此分毫。  
“…与其同情对面的无辜者，怎么不想想艾欧里亚也很无辜呢？你是看到那个不到十岁的孩子想起当年的艾欧里亚了吧。”对方用异常无情又异常冷静的嗓音揭穿了他的心事，显然知道艾俄洛斯不是在就事论事，叛徒的弟弟，这道伤痕一直在。艾欧里亚的十三年，是两个人之间一直以来的禁区，然而他却主动提起，是换了一种方式回答了“我懂”这件事。  
“…简直是手段肮脏，丧尽天良！”绷了一天一夜的艾俄洛斯突然有一种想到训练场上和他打一架的冲动，而对方盯着他的眼睛，回应了他的邀请。  
“是的，事情是丧尽天良的我唆使你去做的，人是手段肮脏的迪斯马斯克派人杀的，纯洁无辜的教皇大人最大的错误就是信了我的话。”他懂他的烦恼，说出了他绝对不会说出口的想法。艾俄洛斯知道自己并非那样无辜，他明白权力的游戏不是童话，要做事的话，早就不该天真地期待手上干干净净了，自己的任意一个抉择都意味着牺牲。但他没想到的是，竟然是以这种方式，牺牲了无辜的人。  
“…不，我和你一样，早就不是干干净净的了…”带着自嘲的表情无奈地笑，没想到自己也有这样一天，和他一起分享“堕落的心得”。  
“不一样的，我只是一个失败的篡位者，只有那样不光明磊落的肮脏手段。”带着坦诚的自嘲，他侧了侧肩膀靠到了墙边，“…教皇大人还期盼着会有不伤害任何人的奇迹发生，就像别人求全责备艾欧里亚一样。”  
“…你住口！”被说中了心事的艾俄洛斯死死抓住他的肩膀，却没想到对方身体微微一震，露出吃痛的表情。  
“呜，你放开…”  
才发现对方的肩膀在流血，左肩的象牙色布料几乎被染红，艾俄洛斯有点发愣地放开了手，对方的后背甚至直接撞向了墙，“悲天悯人的教皇大人在政治斗争中优柔寡断，在细枝末节上纠缠不清。站到道德制高点上碾轧我这种囚犯，减轻自己天真的负罪感，来排遣对自己无能的愤怒，那些牺牲者真是死得毫无意义。”伶牙俐齿的双子座用咬牙切齿的语气掩盖伤口的疼痛，显然不是一般程度的伤口。

“啊，抱歉…”手上意外地沾上了血，让艾俄洛斯仿佛骤然清醒了一般，自己做了什么啊。因为艾欧里亚的事，自己这一阵情绪一直很不好，内心的愤恨、疲惫、难过和无奈，自己对别人没有表现分毫，然而却在这里把自己最坏的情绪都丢给了他——这个可能是世界上唯一能理解着自己，包容着自己的人。“…你受伤了？”  
“…”这种自然流露的关心显然比剑拔弩张的对立更让这个黑发的家伙突然安静。捂着流血的肩膀沉默不语，避开他的目光，艾俄洛斯才注意到那张没有任何表情的苍白的脸。  
温暖的光，仿佛真夜里灿烂的太阳，撒加一下抬起眼睛，竟然发现温暖的手指抚上他的肩头，令他顿时无所适从，红色的眼睛里满满的震惊和慌乱。“你…要做什么？”  
“对不起，我不知道你受伤了…你不要动。”一直以为迷恋上了他，但其实自己并没有真正关心了解过他。关于他的事知之甚少，之前还一直努力去躲着他，只有遇到事万不得已才来找他。艾俄洛斯觉得有些愧疚：“你怎么弄的，也不给自己好好治疗么？”  
“…是烙印。”撒加垂下眼睛侧过身去，缓缓地说，“这就是背叛神的代价。别的伤都能治愈，只有这个…”温暖的光止住了血，但是他的肩膀却微微颤抖了一下，避开了他的手。“但你看上去比我糟糕多了。”  
一瞬间察觉到面前的这个男人在努力掩饰着什么：被人撕开伤口的剧痛，弥漫于心底的孤独，挣扎的痛苦与无奈——艾俄洛斯似乎仅仅瞥见了一个角落，却感到心口涌起一阵难过。自己何尝不是一直以他曾经欠自己为借口，心安理得地享受着他的关心和付出呢？  
“…其实我这几天我一直不是很开心，情绪很不好。昨天夜里艾欧里亚被送回来，受了重伤…我气愤又难过，然而又没有办法。是我的错，不该对你发脾气…一直是我自顾自地说自己的事，从来没有问过你。”  
“不用浪费时间在这种事上，我的一切无关紧要。艾欧里亚的事我很遗憾，但事到如今，可以着手调查一下和雅典娜有敌对关系的神的资料，神也有弱点，并非束手无策的。”想用对方在意的事岔开话题，努力稳着微微颤抖的肩膀。  
“你不要动，虽然不能完全治好，但至少能让你不那么痛。”轻轻解开他领子上前两颗被染红的贝母扣，仔细查看他的伤口，鲜红色的烙印附近渗出小小的血珠，自己之前触碰的皮肤因淤血而呈现紫红色，而整个肩膀都是混杂着血痕的大片乌青。艾俄洛斯皱皱眉，拨开他长长的黑发，自然地揽着他的背把他环入怀中。  
炫目的光辉中，琥珀色的眼睛认真而专注，彼此的身体距离很近，甚至能感觉到对方透过薄薄的丝绸衣料传过来的温度，寂静的塔中唯有彼此的心跳声。  
“最近一段时间一直是我没有管理好自己的情绪，给你添麻烦了。”在他耳畔轻声说道，低头温柔地扣上衬衫的扣子。  
“教皇大人多给我点书就行了。”发现对方恢复了那种略带邪气的、嘲笑一般的表情，正在饶有兴致地看着他，仿佛一点也不在意。“…教皇大人眼里都是血丝，还是睡一觉比较好。”

“唔，我确实好累。”艾俄洛斯突然想起自己大概两天一夜没合眼了。这里没有雕花的舒适大床和洒满阳光的落地窗，可他关心他，他接纳他，他理解他，他的情绪是安全的，他能卸下教皇的面具做本来的自己。那温暖的怀抱和理智的分享是他心中的绝世珍宝，他是天使也好魔鬼也罢，都令艾俄洛斯无法抗拒。  
“…就让我在这睡一觉吧。”不等对方同意，便径直走到对方的卧室，把自己裹进对方小羊绒的被子里。  
意识渐渐模糊起来，温暖的手指帮自己掖好了被子，垂下的黑色发梢轻轻划过自己的脸，小羊绒那温柔的感触令他无比安心，就像那个雨夜里他的怀抱。

离开那座塔的时候，正午的阳光灿烂而灼热，艾俄洛斯才发现竟然手上还残留了血迹，他知道教皇之位充满血腥，此时此刻，他竟然不希望沾上他的血，不希望他受到一点点伤害，无论肉体的还是心灵的。

对于把邪教徒妻子的信递给女神的紫龙，教皇大人宽厚仁慈并未处罚，大大的红色信封里装的竟然是赐婚令。当童虎接到要到庐山筹备徒弟婚礼的调令时，穆吃了一惊，贵鬼甚至掉下了眼泪，亚尔迪巴叹了一口气，他们知道，至少这几年，他们的老师再也回不来了。

高耸入云的庐山层峦流翠，气若长虹的瀑布从弥漫的云海中飞泻直下，磅礴壮美。紫龙和春丽的婚礼高朋满座，觥筹交错，由圣域执行官穆作为主持，除了派去驻扎海界的加隆和还在休养也许是称病休养的艾欧里亚，黄金、白银和青铜悉数到场。阿布罗狄看到迪斯马斯克在宾客赠送礼物的地方放了一堆各式各样的面具。  
“真是你的风格啊，这种新婚礼物，新郎新娘是会做噩梦的吧。”阿布罗狄出现在还在一杯一杯独自斟着桌上白酒的迪斯旁边，周围座位早已空无一人，“莫非…世人说当年你绑架新娘是因为妒忌她，真有此意？”  
迪斯咧嘴一笑：“怎么不说说大家都把你传颂成前朝宠妃的故事呢？”  
“我没有后悔过。”眸如春水，面若秋月，世人皆称阿布罗狄的美貌胜过奥林匹斯山纷繁的夏花，丝绸花纹衬衫和钉珠绣花礼袍上的玫瑰确实容易被人误会，但紫龙婚礼上的宾客们还是没有胆量和那个惹麻烦的心，向著名的圣域第一美男子——双鱼座的阿布罗狄大人搭讪的。  
“我倒是有点后悔，接手了监狱的活，就注定要干脏活累活了。”迪斯的灰眼睛看向了窗边。  
“你不已经是教皇大人殿前的红螃蟹了么？”  
“说笑，穆从来看我就不顺眼，米罗和艾欧里亚也一直看不起我。至于教皇大人，一旦他翅膀硬了，我这种人最容易被清算掉，也许哪天就被煮熟了。”  
“黄金是不能被罢免的，除非圣衣背叛你。”阿布罗狄打趣道。  
“也是，所以怎么着都是赚的。”  
“…他还好吗？”阿布罗狄顿了顿，终于开了口。  
“天天安静地在里面看书，都不像他了。”  
“神罚吗？够狠的，拔了翅膀让他看着昔日的对手拥有了自己的一切，不如杀了他。”  
“塔里不能自杀，而且每个新月之夜都有神罚厅的人来审问他。”  
“哎，到什么时候是个头啊？”  
“我不知道，那一天到来之前，我得攒够和他一样重量筹码才行。”迪斯的脸笑得可怕，和他的名字，迪斯马斯克一样令人生畏，而阿布罗狄则在一旁叹气：“不要什么时候都表现得像个反派啊，迪斯。”

热闹的敲锣打鼓声在庐山的大四合院里回荡，一直喧闹到了傍晚。残阳如血，鲜红色的灯笼被一盏盏点亮，若有所思的穆在院落门口一棵古老却苍劲的罗汉松下见到了多日不见的史昂。  
史昂头戴镏金璎珞冠冕，挽起青绿色浓密顺滑的长发，身着青花绸缎镶珠袍，上身和下摆绣着复杂的浅蓝色花纹，在夕阳中仿佛镀上了一层灿烂的金色。  
“师父，我们…还有希望吗？”尽管并无血缘关系，但穆一直把史昂作为父亲来尊敬。  
“如果是教皇之位，恐怕从女神召见我，让我履行承诺传位艾俄洛斯的时候…不，可能从注定已经不属于我们了。”  
“…那师父您又是何苦…？”  
“女神什么都知道，她知道我为了帕米尔的经济援助，为了远东诸位长老的势力，肯定会撑下去。残酷啊，她明明给了我十八岁的身体，却让我做八十岁之后的事情。”  
“那之后怎么办？”  
“做好份内的事，就好。这天下分久必合，合久必分。和平久了，自然会有危机的。我们等的就是那一天。”

一缕阳光爬进了教皇厅卧室的窗台，两只黑色长尾巴的喜鹊在窗外的油橄榄树枝间嬉闹。不论睡多晚，艾俄洛斯都能在早上六点准时醒来，身体养成的习惯让他生物钟极其准确，除了睡在黑塔的那次。  
最近要处理的事务繁多，艾俄洛斯连续几天都睡在华丽却一直感觉有些别扭的教皇厅。然而他并未如往常一样迅速叫来仆从起身准备，而是呆呆着坐在床上的丝绒被里回忆着刚才的梦。  
梦中教皇厅的大厅里，小提琴的乐音柔美轻盈，华丽的吊灯下周围人来人往影影绰绰，鸢尾的花香混合着香槟的清新爽怡。史昂和童虎在对着自己微笑，穆和亚尔迪巴还在忙前忙后，而身为海龙将军的加隆则和海界的使者愉快地交谈着…——仿佛那个春日的夜晚又以另一种方式重演。  
但当梦中的自己略有疲惫却满足地登上星楼时，却看到一个黑发的家伙在自己的座位上看书。圣域的灯火远去了，只有昏黄的灯映照着他有点落寞的脸。  
“教皇之位我会还你的…”完全不似第一次塔中见面时的语气，手指翻到的，是史册上教皇名录里断掉的时间。  
奇怪的是，自己却走上前抱住了他。谢谢还是对不起，艾俄洛斯听不清自己的话，只记得自己小心避开了他左肩的伤口，吻上了他有些发凉的嘴唇。

早就意识到那是梦，所以其实…扯开他的衣服亲吻他的脖子他是不会反抗的，把他按倒在地板上亵玩每一寸肌肤他也是不会拒绝的，甚至用绳子把他绑起来像玩具一样蹂躏也是可以的…  
然而他的整个身体几乎都靠在艾俄洛斯的怀里，微凉的手臂环得紧紧的，舌尖小心翼翼地索求着，仿佛一只讨好回家主人的非常柔顺的黑猫。艾俄洛斯心中只剩怜惜，拨开透着凉意的黑色长发，温柔地轻抚着他的背，把他整个人都裹在宽大的教皇袍中。  
窗外阵阵的冷风吹拂着，意识之海唯留那橙色的灯火，温暖而明亮。

梦里只有缠绵而温柔的吻，让艾俄洛斯感到意外。唇齿间还有红酒和香槟的味道，多希望能够传递给他。身上的麝香、橡木苔和龙涎香，他能闻到吗？自己的快乐，辉煌的瞬间，如果能够通过这个吻传递给他，该是怎样的美好。  
但想起他有点伤感的表情，此时此刻，自己的快乐，真的是他的快乐吗？

“你还没给我书单。”晚餐后站在门廊上的艾俄洛斯一身明亮的白色教皇袍，带来一本浅色封皮的《宽容》，仿佛黑暗中的一缕光。  
“现在写给你。”坐在桌边的撒加抬了抬眼睛，恋恋不舍地放下那本摊开的《沉思录》，找来一支黑色莳绘万年笔，开始写了起来。  
“…我送了童虎的徒弟紫龙一座西洋自鸣钟作为结婚礼物。”一边熟练地泡茶，一边和他聊着天，这种时间是艾俄洛斯难得的放松时刻。  
撒加还在低着头写字，嘴角却邪邪地上扬：“送中国人一座钟，你也太狠了，又要把天秤座放逐边疆了。”他懂他，交流起来总是那么轻松又自然。  
“迪斯送了面具，新娘吓得一夜没睡。艾欧里亚称病没去，就写了一封贺信。”  
“艾欧里亚那么严重吗？”长长的睫毛抬了抬，似乎有些关切。  
“有一半是装的，但是他被神罚厅的人折磨了六小时，一周都躺在狮子宫没出门。”  
“…所以内政总管空缺，你会很忙吧。”他没出过这座塔，然而艾俄洛斯却发现他仿佛能知道或者说推测一切发生的事，难不成是迪斯…？但迪斯有什么理由给他通风报信呢。  
“是啊，我和穆都忙坏了，我连看书和锻炼的时间都没有。”艾俄洛斯说着就走到了一旁高大书架旁，这些书虽然都是自己搬来的，但并没有都读过。“你读的是古罗马皇帝写的那本书？我也想和他一样有闲暇时间思考人生哲学呢。”  
“他的国家不够大，所以可以靠自己夙兴夜寐地勤勉工作撑着。但是圣域教皇不一样，一个人的力量很有限，关键是去用人。”颇有在和前辈交流的获得感，却又有着同辈间的亲切和随意，成为教皇以来，不，可以说所有活过的时间里，艾俄洛斯从未有过这种体验。帝王术这种东西没有任何一本书写过，这种话史昂也并没有教导过他们，世界上再不会有这种推心置腹对话了。艾俄洛斯望着这个安静写着书单嘴角含笑的男人，耳后的几缕翘起的黑发随着颤动的笔尖轻轻摇动着，好想从后面环住他，亲吻他漂亮的脖颈曲线。尽管自从那个雨夜之后，身体的碰触变得非常自然，但想想两人的关系，这似乎不太合适。  
“可是教皇不像皇帝一样，可以像任免大臣一样直接提拔和罢免黄金呢…”一边说一边放下茶杯，走到书架前。高高的旧书架被堆得满满的，艾俄洛斯注意到高处有一套中国的《二十四史》，有几本的书脊已经突出来，显然被抽出来过。他在读什么呢？带着好奇，用力将头顶上的书抽出来。  
“啪。”书架竟然摇晃起来，几本书从最顶上落下来，艾俄洛斯竟然看到中间有一本厚厚的《利维坦》，之前整理的时候没有特别注意这本书，想起星楼上他的笔迹，难道他也一直没有读完吗？  
“艾俄洛斯…？”自己发呆的时候，对方已经出现在自己面前，伸出手臂挡掉了即将掉落在自己额头上方的书。但失去了平衡摇摇欲坠的书架上，最上排的书都砸了下来，眼见就要砸到他的左肩。  
艾俄洛斯想也没想就把他拉到自己怀中，用自己的后背挡住沉重的书架和纷纷掉落的厚书。在撒加惊愕的眼神中，两个人一起倒了下去，和一整墙散乱的书一起。

脸挨得很近，甚至可以感受到对方温和的气息，身体的温度透过夏日薄薄的丝绸传过来，如月光般白皙的脖颈和锁骨线条饱满而柔和，从微微敞开的黑色长袍中若隐若现，仿佛要吸住停在那里的温暖手掌。艾俄洛斯听到自己心跳的声音渐渐变快，感到那双红色的眼睛正坦然地盯着自己，目光中混着几分难以置信的迷离与惊异，又似乎透着一丝朦胧的情意。  
努力抑制着想要亲吻甚至想扯掉他衣服更进一步的冲动，却看到面前的男人嘴角浮现一丝坏笑：“教皇大人，您这个姿势对您的朋友可一点也不友好。”  
朋友？看到对方就会情不自禁心旌荡漾，这俨然早就超越友谊了。然而艾俄洛斯低头一看，发现自己现在确实压在对方身上，一只手肘按着他的手臂，使得一边的黑色领子滑到了肩上，另一只手停在他的脸颊和耳廓旁，手指似乎还轻蹭着鬓角旁几缕微微翘起来的黑色长发，动作极其暧昧。  
“呃…抱歉。”艾俄洛斯赶紧有点慌张地起身，碰到了几块散架的书架残片。  
“莫非教皇大人开始考虑另一种方式的酬劳了。”整理了一下黑色的袍子，红色的眼眸含着意味不明的浅浅笑意，调皮地盯着假装开始整理书的艾俄洛斯，仿佛要看穿他内心的慌乱一般，真是个让人不能掉以轻心的家伙。然而对方并没有继续这个话题，而是认真地问道：“刚才…怎么不躲开？”  
“那本《利维坦》，我想起自己上辈子还没有读完。”没有告诉他自己在星楼的一本同样的书上发现了他的笔迹。“倒是你，为什么不用光速拳或者银河星爆？”  
“这些书可是我的宝贝，弄坏了可就不好了。”低头捡起几本书码放在一旁，无奈地看了看一地凌乱的书架残骸，“看来这个书架是不能用了…”  
橙黄色的灯光温馨而明亮，两人一边收拾一边偶尔聊着几句，当把书收拾好的时候，已经是深夜了。走到走廊门口的艾俄洛斯从口袋里拿出一个银色的金属小盒子。  
“差点忘了，这是星矢从纱织那边拿来的药膏，对于神造成的伤痕治疗有奇效。”放在他手心里，轻轻摩挲着他的手，不愿放开，“照顾好自己，不要让我担心你了。”  
“谢谢你，艾俄洛斯。”夏风习习，飘来巨蟹宫附近的黑色曼陀罗花醉人的香气。夜色迷人，他的笑容温柔又美好，胜似藏在云霞中的柔美皎洁的银色月光，若此刻能够永恒就好了。

睡不着的艾俄洛斯盯着星楼彩色玻璃的吊顶发呆，他知道，这个男人也曾有过骄傲与荣光，是曾唯一和自己并肩的友人，然而如今这份牵挂和思念早已就超越了朋友的尺度。  
灿烂的星河在头顶悬挂，心中悸动和喜悦早已无法藏入心底，多想和他一起领略这个世界的绚烂与美妙。  
可他为何会自愿被关在黑色塔中呢？为何又要背叛神呢？


	7. 关于一些剧透和设定（答读者问）1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文涉及大量历史、政治背景知识，为了方便读者理解，特整理了在lofter等平台读者提出的疑问，欢迎大家讨论。本文为第一章～第五章读者讨论问题集。  
> 有剧透。

Q：蓝撒加会出现吗？  
A：不会，他没有选择复活，换一种说法就是已经死了，所以第一章艾俄洛斯才会掉眼泪。

Q：有成人内容吗？  
A：第六章开始有但是绝对是服务剧情的，在国内不能贴，这里放的是完全版。但作为剧情向的文章…不会出现露骨器官描写，想放松一下看带感小黄文的读者还请放过它。

Q：阿布迪斯他们与撒加有没有过肉体关系？  
A：没有过，他们只是上下级关系。

Q：穆和亚尔迪巴为什么和艾俄洛斯死磕？  
A：穆也不想的，但他是史昂的徒弟，为了一船人的利益（史昂、贵鬼、亚尔迪巴、童虎、紫龙、沙加、以及加冕仪式中出现的东方长老们，第一章开头艾俄洛斯对面的食物暗示了对方阵营的人物，第四章撒加也和艾俄洛斯说明了），他必须把这个辅佐官当下去。  
亚尔迪巴是支持穆的，他的职责从财政换到了后勤，是会不爽，但他职责范围完成的很好：给了艾俄洛斯世界最顶级的陈设和衣服，见S先生那次齐顿（kiton）定制正装和朗丹泽（lattanzi）马臀皮鞋（对应现实世界原型）基本是金融界顶级装备了，乙方这种打扮无可挑剔。但那次会面确实穆穿的更好（藏羚羊绒和莲花纤维）。  
但这些只是内部矛盾，大是大非面前他们绝对是站在圣域那一边的。

Q：史昂为什么退而不休？  
A：第五章提到了，东方势力押宝在白羊座（史昂、穆、贵鬼）身上，他下不了船。

Q：艾俄洛斯热衷权谋吗？  
A：不，他相当不喜欢这些，但是他做的还不错，他唯一的缺点就是容易被感情羁绊。

Q：十三年前艾俄洛斯和蓝撒加的关系有没有突破友情？  
A：没有，维持原著设定，两人关系是“挚友”，也许有过朦胧的情意但彼此注定对立的立场使得窗户纸已经厚成钢筋水泥了。CP只有艾俄洛斯和黑撒加。

Q：迪斯马斯克是什么立场？  
A：他最渴望的是认同，被称为最弱黄金的他很在意别人对他的评价（第一章艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚说明了），所以曾经给了他尊重和地位黑撒加是他效忠和愿意为之出生入死的领导。他是因为黑撒加标志效忠的吻手礼（第三章）才决定投靠艾俄洛斯的。

Q：故事发生的时间？  
A：1988年。对应的现实原型事件/物品大概以上个世纪八十到九十年代居多，2000年以后的一些物品也会乱入，但极少，以后会专门总结说明。

Q：撒加在十三年中的那些玩法中是上位者还是下位者？  
A：他都尝试过，各有乐趣。实际上撒加当时的那个位置，权力到了一定级别，性别已经不重要了，他是解决生理需求（15-28这个年龄是不可能没有的）或者权力游戏，并不是谈恋爱。  
ps：作者身边有一些同性恋的朋友，实际上不像年轻姑娘一样热衷攻受，恕不会迎合腐女的刻板印象。不会写“霸道总裁黑撒重口味床上运动”或者“小黑猫被风神蹂躏”的故事。

——————剧透——————

Q：艾俄洛斯最后获得了所有黄金的支持吗？  
A：没有，阿布罗狄会拒绝艾俄洛斯的任命，他有自己的考虑，但和传闻中的“爱慕”撒加无关。

Q：艾俄洛斯为什么被雅典娜选为教皇？  
A：只是因为他忠诚（听话），和他的能力无关，这会一度让艾俄洛斯很难过。

Q：雅典娜的立场是？把艾俄洛斯当成家人那样的吗？  
A：女神也有自己的势力和立场，她对艾俄洛斯已经是她能做的最好了，但绝对不是爽文里那种“安排进自己的公司躺吃享清福高枕无忧”的童话，女神和教皇职位都没有那么容易做，她也有很多敌人。  
在雅典娜看来，艾俄洛斯这种人类和自己从来不是对等的，神和人的鸿沟难以逾越，想看艾俄洛斯像“传统中国国企里的关系户“一样抱着领导大腿混日子故事的读者还请放过这篇文章。暗黑权谋剧里，艾俄洛斯在雅典娜大树下舒舒服服谈恋爱这种事是不存在的。

Q：加隆会再出场吗？  
A：会的，虽然不多，但他是后期重要角色之一。

Q：加隆不会放弃撒加的吧？  
A：加隆不理黑撒加是因为他觉得自己哥哥是蓝撒加，另外那时候他还不知道，那可能是最后一次和哥哥对话的机会。

Q：会写到海湾战争东南亚金融危机这些吗？  
A：东南亚金融危机已经写了（文章里被阻止了），s先生的原型是 索罗斯/李佛摩尔。海湾战争还没想好加入的方式，但确实是在考虑的重要素材之一。

Q：后面会有刀吗？  
A：按照年轻人的定义，大刀一堆。

Q：生活太苦了，设定太惨了，写点轻松美好吧。想看艾俄洛斯左拥右抱蓝黑撒加/想看有人宠着蓝撒加/想看艾撒花样上床…  
A：我也想看！写写写画画画～

anyway，感谢和我讨论剧情的读者们🙏  
大家生活不易，有些暗线还是直接点明了算了😄


End file.
